Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile
by BrownEyedBirdie
Summary: The Kraang invaded New York City and forced the Turtles to escape into upstate New York to the O'Neil Farmhouse with an injured Leo and broken spirits at the loss of their sensei and their city. For three months, they waited for Leo to wake up. Three months on a farm should be relaxing, but life for Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April and Casey is never quiet, even in exile.
1. Chapter 1 - So What Did You Do?

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is a non-profit piece of fiction designed for entertainment.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: Since I'm almost done with "Love's Symphony", I decided to begin posting this. I've been curious about the three months the Turtles spent on the farm (it was snowing when the Invasion took place and suddenly, it was spring?) So, I decided to write up my own version. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 1 – So What Did You Do?**

The farm was silent as the evening began in earnest. Crickets were chirping faintly as Leo stood outside the barn, taking in deep breaths of the cool late April evening. Inside, he could hear the sounds of clinking beakers and test tubes as his younger brother worked on Raph. After facing the Creep, as Mikey had dubbed the monster, Leo had walked back with the group as they dragged the chained creature into the barn. Donnie had rambled on about boiling points and various equations and calculations that only made Leo's aching head spin more. Instead, he had tried to focus with Mikey and Casey as he helped to pull the Creep along. It was surprising how docile the Creep was now.

"Why's he not fighting us?" Mikey asked.

"My best guess is because the bottle of medicine is destroyed," April said, "He's in shock."

Leo had agreed with the theory, especially when he put up no resistance to being changed down and having, to Leo's dismay, an overlarge needle inserted in his arm. At that point, Leo left to stand outside rather than risk throwing up again. He sat on the ground against the barn wall as an hour drifted past. He had dozed off when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He opened one sleepy eye and looked up into the exhausted eyes of his brother.

"Leo," Donnie called softly, "You can come back in now."

Leo attempted to climb to his feet before sinking back down. His leg had fallen asleep. Donnie lifted Leo's arm over his shoulders and slowly helped him to his feet. Leo limped into the lab area. The green, grassy form of Raph lay on a couple of hay bales and beside him, looking like a pile of mulch in overalls, was the Creep.

"Is it dead?" Leo asked.

"In as much as it was ever alive," Donnie replied, "The mutagen in the medicine was failed retro-mutagen. I turned it into a cure, like with the shell-acne for Mikey. It worked like mutagen works, but probably not with the same sort of potency."

"Just enough to make the Creep?"

"It combined with the swamp water and plants," Donnie said, "It was alive, but it had a limited sentience."

"So how do we get back Raph's mutagen?"

"I've separated it from the swamp water," Donnie said, "The swamp water boiled away and left the mutagen. I can pump the mutagen back into Raph through this IV tube."

Donnie held up the tubing proudly. Leo grinned at the expression on Donnie's face. He knew it all too well after successes with inventions and serums that didn't blow up the Lair.

Leo sat down and watched Donnie work. He must have drifted off again because the next thing he knew Donnie was examining the fresh wounds on Leo's arms and legs.

"Will I live?" Leo asked sleepily. Donnie looked at him with an angry stare usually reserved for Mikey.

"You could have gotten killed," Donnie said, "Or ended up back in the tub."

"I couldn't let him hurt any of you," Leo said, "In any other situation, we would have been prepared, but we didn't know what was out there."

"I know," Donnie said, "More of my mistake. If only I hadn't made that medicine."

"Hey, it was a good idea," Leo said, "Just a poor execution. Besides, I'm the one who dropped it so half the blame goes on me."

Donnie gave a weak smile and began to examine Leo's leg more closely. When Leo hissed at his touch on a tender spot, Donnie frowned.

"Let me get something on this," he said. He dug through his box and pulled out a roll of gauze and some ointment. Leo shifted his gaze around the barn. He applauded how much Donnie had been able to put together on perhaps even less than they usually found in the sewers. The hay bales were piled up against the wall and a table with a number of beakers bubbled and fizzed with activity. Beside the table, Leo saw Mikey and April curled up next to each other. Casey was passed out on the haystacks above them. As Donnie passed, he bent down and gently shifted her away from Mikey. Then he covered her in an old quilt, which he fingered with a familiarity that Leo wondered at. Donnie caught Leo staring at him as he came over.

"Mikey has had nightmares," Donnie explained, "The last one was a few weeks ago, but tonight was pretty rough for him."

Leo nodded. "It must have been tough for everyone."

Donnie only nodded back and bandaged Leo's leg. Leo gave him a long look of curiosity.

"Donnie, about our disagreement," Leo began.

"I'm sorry," Donnie interrupted, "I'm sorry I fought you. You were right. If I had just done what you said, everything would have been fine."

"Well, I should have come to expect that from you," Leo said, "Why should that have changed in three months?"

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked.

"I was talking about disagreeing with you tonight," Leo said, "What are you talking about?" And then everything clicked. Donnie looked down in embarrassment.

"I know why you divided us up the way you did," Donnie said, "No sense teaming the two sensible ones and the two wild ones together to try to function. We needed to have a balance. It's a decision I would have made too, if I had been thinking clearer."

They were both silent for a moment. At last, Leo stood up and limped up to Donnie, staring up into his eyes.

"Donnie, what all has been happening while I was unconscious," Leo said, "Raph wouldn't tell me much. I think he was more focused on me getting back in shape."

Donnie didn't answer.

"You've been in charge, haven't you," Leo said. It wasn't a question and Donnie nodded.

"We didn't know what to do," Donnie said, "We went back to the lair and…I just wanted to do what you said we should do. So we packed up as much as we could and got out of town."

"And what about the Turtle Mech?" Leo asked. Donnie flinched visibly and seemed to shrink.

"We used it," Donnie answered, "And you were right, it wasn't ready. It was able to stop Kraang Prime, but only for a moment."

"I'm glad," Leo said. Donnie looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you hated the Turtle Mech idea?" said Donnie.

"Well, you know how I feel about technology versus traditional ninjutsu," Leo said, "But I'm glad because I see now how right you were too."

"But it was mistake," Donnie said. Leo smiled at the tone.

"Do you really want me to lecture you?" Leo asked, "Because I think you've lectured yourself enough all these months we've been here."

Donnie bowed his head.

"Donnie, you were thinking about defense," Leo said, "You always do. That's why you wanted to stay. You knew that if the Kraang invaded, April, Kirby, Casey and everyone wouldn't have any defense."

"But you wanted to defend it too," Donnie said, determined to paint his brother in the best light, "You said that having a second base outside the city was the way to go."

"Except what neither of us knew was finding the Lair was what the Kraang wanted to start the invasion," Leo said, "My plan was to leave and tell no one we were gone. That way no one could get any information out of them. But the Foot would have singled April out. Then April would have gone to the Lair for safety. The Kraang would have invaded and we wouldn't have been able to save anyone."

Donnie blinked and Leo smiled.

"We both made mistakes, Donnie," Leo said, "Master Splinter told us to forget about our egos. If we'd listened, we could have planned together instead of against each other."

Donnie ran a hand over his eyes. Leo placed an arm around Donnie.

"I am still really sorry about what I said about you leading us into disaster," Donnie said hoarsely.

"Let's forget about it," Leo said, "You've more than made up for it since then, I think. I'm glad you were left in charge."

"Well, it wasn't by choice," Donnie said, "I just sort of took over."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Leo asked, "Sensei made me leader because I asked to be leader. I wanted to be responsible for everyone. But I've always looked to you as, I don't know, a second-in-command, I guess. Yeah, the technology thing drives me nuts, but without it, we couldn't have a chance in a lot of situations. So yeah, Donnie, you've always supported me when it's been right. And I wouldn't have wanted anyone else in charge."

Donnie's face looked pleased slightly.

"So, second-in-command," Leo said, sounding official now, "I'd like to be briefed on these last three months."

Donnie gave a laugh and stood up. He walked over to his desk and flipped on a small coffee maker.

"Tea or coffee?"Donnie asked. Leo laughed.

"We've got a long night," Leo said, "Do we have enough coffee?"

"Oh yeah," Donnie said. The machine beeped and Donnie poured two cups and started another batch. He fixed Leo's cup just the way he liked it and Leo took a grateful sip. Then he looked at Donnie.

"So," he said, "What did you do?"

*()()()*

Have your own idea about the 3 months away? Send me a PM and share it with me. I may be able to use it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: Wow, pretty good response; 7 followers, 6 favorites and 3 reviews in such a short amount of time. I didn't think I could get more excited about this story. Thanks to the reviews I had and the ideas shared. Sounds like I'm on the same page as a lot of you. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**

Most of the ride from New York City was a blur of wailing traffic and running pedestrians that were also escaping. Casey did his best to avoid everyone, including a state patrol officer. The Turtles stayed on the floor of the van until they were well and truly out of the city and sight of large populations. After that, driving mostly fell to Casey. April had no license and, though Donnie was capable of driving, knew his attention should stay on Leo. Raph offered but wasn't able to figure out how to handle the manual gear. Eventually, he had to be content with staying in the back with a sleeping Mikey. They drove all night and most of the morning. Around noon, they drove through the small town and April said it would be only a few more miles, which turned into about another 30 miles. Finally, after about half an hour, April saw a mailbox with the peeling letters "O Neil."

"There it is!" April shouted, feeling excitement wash over her. In an instant, she was 6 years old again and stepping into her summer vacation. But soon her face lost its cheerfulness. Despite the 10 year absence, the 100 year old farmhouse still stood firm. April's eyes misted at the sight of the sun-bleached paint, the missing shutters and the missing roof tiles. In the midwinter afternoon, the bleakness of the bare trees and the mounds of snow only served to reinforce the idea of isolation. They rolled to a stop next to the porch.

"Be as gentle as you can when you carry him inside," Donnie said, opening the door, "Lay him down on any flat surface you can find."

Mikey and Raph carried Leo's limp body up the steps as Donnie hurriedly collected all his equipment. April hurried on ahead to open the door. Thankfully, the key was still hidden in its usual spot. But the door was stuck, warped by years in the shifting temperatures.

"Let me, Red," Casey said and put his shoulder to the door hard. He bounced back as though he'd hit rubber.

"Jones, get over here and hold onto Leo," Raph growled. Casey took hold of Leo's other arm while Raph stomped up to the door. He pulled out his sai and jammed it between the door and frame. With a twist of his wrist, the door opened. Everyone peered in as dust motes danced in the thready winter sunbeams.

"Whoa," Mikey breathed, "I think I saw a house like this in one of my comics!"

"Didn't they use this place in The Grapes of Wrath?" Casey asked. April gave him a sharp look.

"Funny," she said, but she did smile, "I told you before, I haven't been here since I was 6. The house has been in the family for a long time, I don't know how many generations. Do you think it will be okay, Donnie?"

Donnie climbed up the steps, carrying his first aid box and a bag of equipment. He gave the room a hasty glance.

"Well, to start with, let's see what our power and water situation is like," Donnie said.

Setting down his box, he looked at the others. Raph was glaring at him and Mikey looked confused.

"Um, isn't Leo supposed to come first?" Raph asked. Donnie held his older brother's gaze and did not flinch.

"Not yet," Donnie replied, "We'll make his comfortable for now."

"He's injured, Donatello," Casey said, siding with Raph, "He needs to get taken care of first."

"And how do you purpose he get taken care of without heat, clean water or any power?"

No one answered. Raph grunted and slouched away to lean against the wall.

"Right," Donnie said, "Mikey, go check every faucet in the house. Turn them on and let them run until the water is clear. If it's not clear after running 10 minutes, we count those pipes out."

Mikey gave his brother a worried look. "Donnie, you know I have a short attention span."

"Go Mikey," Donnie said, giving his brother a warm look, "You can do this.

Mikey smiled weakly and hurried up the steps.

"Raph," Donnie said, "I'm going to need some supplies. April, where would you keep farm supplies here?"

"There was a tack closet in the barn outside," she said, "It had a lot of tools and building supplies. Dad was always working on keeping the place fixed up."

"Good. Raph I'll need waterproof glue, fiberglass strips and epoxy," Donnie said, "Check out the barn."

Raph nodded and left.

"I'm going to have to check the fuse and breaker boxes," Donnie said, "Where is it April?"

"It's on the back of the house," she said, "Right through the kitchen. I'll show you."

"No, I need you to stay here," he said, "Start cleaning Leo's cuts. I've got a few bottles of water that should get us through that much."

"Okay," April said.

"Casey, you come with me," Donnie said, "You and I have some rewiring to do."

They went out the kitchen door, barely paying attention to the remains of a dinner. Donnie briefly wondered if they'd have squatters to deal with later. Outside, the scent of cold and snow was on the wind. Donnie pulled off the cover of the breaker box and gave a groan.

"This wiring must be 30 years old," Donnie grumbled, "But I'll work on updates later."

"As long as the television and microwave works," Casey said. His attempt at light humor got no response.

"You got your taser with you?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Casey said, "But the pack won't power this. It's barely got more than half power now."

"It'll work for now," Donnie said, "I'm going to get these fuses in place and then you'll need to give the pack to me. I can rework it in the fuse box as a generator for now."

Casey removed the pack and before he could blink, Donnie had it installed. For about 30 minutes, Donnie was connecting wires and twisting cables while Casey watched, occasionally glancing behind into the forest for signs of other house. The isolation was a little unnerving for Casey, having lived all his life in the old brownstone townhouses with his family.

"How are we gonna stay off the grid?" Casey asked, "Power companies are gonna see us using their stuff."

"Same way we did at the Lair," Donnie said, "You piggyback on multiples power sources."

"How you gonna piggyback out here?" Casey said skeptically.

"Simple," Donnie said, "Niagara Falls is the closest power source that would connect most of these outlaying farms and towns. They'll all be connected underground."

"So?"

"So, once we tap into that land line, the rest is just a matter of distributing the connection over multiple waves. 5% here, 10% there, no one notices an extra couple of bucks on the bill."

"D, you are a genius," Casey said. Donnie grimaced as he twisted the wires of the power pack into the breakers. A faint buzzing sound erupted from the box.

"Casey," Donnie said, "Go flip the lights on inside."

Casey went into the kitchen. Donnie knew he'd been successful as a light flicked on above him.

"Way to go D!" Mikey called from the upstairs window. Donnie grinned up at him.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"One bathroom up here runs clear so far," Mikey answered, "I'm checking the tub right now. And there's a boiler up here too."

"I'll be up in a minute," Donnie said.

Casey came back. "I'm gonna go check on Raphael to see if he needs help."

Donnie nodded and Casey took off. Back in to the house, April was filling a bowl with a bottle of water.

"Two bottles left Donnie," April said, "I've got Leo's arms

Donnie nodded and went upstairs. Mikey was splashing the clear water in the tub.

"It's clear but not hot," Mikey said.

"No, I didn't think it would be," Donnie said. He glanced at the boiler and his heart sank.

"That's gotta be from the turn of the 20th century."

"Bad news?" Mikey asked.

"It's not good news," Donnie said with a sigh, "But it might not be so bad. Let me take a look at it. Go down and check the kitchen. April will need clean water. Well have to boil it for now."

Mikey left and Donnie started examining the rusty 7 foot cylinder. The pipes were corroded and dripping. There was a huge dent on the back of the boiler and it felt stone cold.

"Maybe not as bad as I thought," Donnie thought, "But it's a two or three day job."

"Priorities," Donnie said aloud. He turned the water in the tub off. He opened some doors on the upstairs floor until he found some towels. As he came downstairs, he saw Raph waiting for him, holding an armful of the supplies Donnie had asked for. Casey carried an army cot.

"That all of it?" Raph asked hopefully. Donnie smiled.

"All of it exactly," he replied, "Let's put it in the kitchen. Give me the stuff and then I'll help you carry Leo in."

"I got it, Donnie," Raph said, "Just tell me where to put him."

"Kitchen table," Donnie replied. Raph nodded and Donnie carried everything into the kitchen. Mikey was helping April fill bowls with clear water as April filled a kettle.

"Water is clear," Mikey said, "And look at this." He pointed to a black stumpy metal stove.

"A potbelly stove!" Donnie exclaimed, "If it still works, we are gold!" He checked over pipes, removed at least a pound and a half of ash and snow and checked the exhaust outside. Raph carried Leo in and laid him on the table. April was reminded of a traditional Irish wake

"The kitchen will be the hot spot for now," Donnie said, "At least until I get the power source going from something other than 4 AA batteries."

"6, thank you very much," Casey grumbled.

"Point is, we have power for the moment," Donnie said, ignoring the interruption, "Not enough to heat things instantly, but enough for lights and television."

"Now Leo?" Mikey and Raph asked together.

"Now Leo," Donnie replied.

Mikey left the room as Donnie removed Leo's mask. Raph was not far behind and neither was Casey.

"Donnie, do you need some help?" April asked.

"I can do this," Donnie said without looking up, "Go relax."

"I can set up the cot in the family room, if you want."

"No, it would be best if everyone were in the kitchen tonight. Tomorrow I have a power grid to pirate and a boiler to start repairs on. Just go relax.

April watched as Donnie rolled Leo over and felt a sharp pinch in the pulse points at her wrists at the sight of the jagged crack in his shell.

"I'll go find some blankets," she said and quickly left Donnie to his work. In the family room, Casey was channel surfing through daytime crap TV, soap operas and an occasional newsflash of the invasion in New York, which set everyone's teeth on edge.

Donnie was in the kitchen for several hours. It occurred to April that the kitchen table would probably not be used for meals after this, unless Donnie was able to clean it really well. April caught a whiff of acetone coming from the kitchen. Raph paced the floor anxiously while Mikey curled pulled his legs up to his chest on the couch. Casey continued to stare at the TV. Some Spanish soap opera played but he wasn't seeing it. Eventually, he gave a faint snore. April put a blanket over him. Exhaustion was going to catch up with all of them soon enough. The sun was setting behind the mountains, painting the sky a rosy red. April could only stare at it, thinking back to how flat and gray things had been only yesterday.

"'Red sky at night,'" Donnie said as he came in the room, "'Sailors' delight.'"

Donnie sat down beside Mikey and stretched his long legs. His eyes were bloodshot with his hours of work.

"How's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"The crack in his shell is sealed," Donnie said, "He's on the army cot for now. I want to eventually try and get him wiped down to keep him hydrated. But for now, he should stay dry until the crack is healed."

"Once the boiler is fixed, we can do a more thorough cleaning of the cuts," Donnie continued, "But for now, we still shouldn't move him."

"Did he wake up at all?" Raph asked. Donnie said nothing for a moment before finally shaking his head.

Everyone was silent as the answer settled on their exhausted brains.

"Anyone hungry?" Mikey asked, not sounding terribly enthusiastic.

"I think we're all just better off sleeping tonight," April said.

They put away the food, and Ice Cream Kitty, in the freezer and April brought down some more blankets. In the warmth of the kitchen, everyone drifted off to sleep.

*()()()*

Thank you for reading. Please review, even if you have just a word or two to share. It really helps and encourages me. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: I'm so excited for how this story continues to grow and evolve as I write it. And the reviews you share give me great ideas. Perhaps it might be obvious that Donatello is my favorite turtle, but I intend to, and hope I successfully, treat all the Turtles fairly and like I am writing as their fan too. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 3 – Broken**

Raphael snapped awake. It was dark in the kitchen. Raphael glanced at Leo and made a careful inspection over his older brother, feeling his pulse strong and slow. Raph breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it had crept up on him unexpected. Looking on it now, he wasn't sure how he'd managed to fall asleep at all. The sound of Casey and Mikey snoring sounded more like chainsaws grinding. The night before had been peaceful, even with everyone crammed in the kitchen like sardines. During the day, Donnie had managed to get the power onto the area grid tied into Niagara Falls, but he kept talking about disbursing the power more widely. In the meantime, it helped to have everyone able to spread out and sleep comfortably. A particularly loud buzz came from Mikey and Raph flung the blankets aside. He went out into the family room. Mikey and Casey were curled up on the floor wrapped in blankets. April was asleep on the couch. Donnie was nowhere in sight. A surge of panic made Raph's blood freeze until he heard the faint tapping upstairs. Raph rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. The time was 4:23 am.

"Great time to work on the plumbing," Raph grumbled.

He climbed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. His face grew more annoyed with what he saw.

The boiler was practically in pieces. New pipes and sheet metal littered the floor. The source of the tapping was currently positioning a pipe into the wall.

"Give it a rest, Mr. Goodwrench," Raph said. Donnie turned slightly and sighed.

"I'm almost done," he said, "I couldn't sleep being so close. I know I can get it to work."

"Not before the crack of dawn," Raph said.

"What time is it?" Donnie asked.

"Almost 4:30 in the am," Raph said.

"Oh," Donnie said, "Well, I've only been at this an hour."

"And how long have you been awake?" Donnie didn't reply right away.

"Longer than an hour," Donnie answered sheepishly.

"Donnie, the boiler can wait until morning," Raph said, "When the sun is up and the word is awake."

"Hey, I'm used to late nights," Donnie said, 'We would patrol until much later than this."

"Well, we aren't on patrol," Raph said, "So we should get some sleep to focus on what we have to do."

Donnie sighed. He didn't move and Raph rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to give up on this, are you?" Raph said.

"I have other things to do in the morning," Donnie explained, "During the day, I work on making sure we have power and no one knows about it."

"You've powered this house six ways from Tuesday," Raph said, "We've got heat from the stove. No one knows we're here."

"We need hot water," Donnie said, "Leo needs it and so do we."

Raph grimaced.

"Well, if you're not going to sleep," he said, "Then let me help. I'll pull, twist, screw and break whatever you need."

Donnie smiled but shook his head.

"I can do it."

"Well, I'm not leaving so you might as well make me work."

"Fine," Donnie sighed again, "See if you can pull these pipes up. But be gentle with them. They're old and I don't want them breaking off in the floor."

Raph and Donnie spent the next half hour pulling pipes up, replacing them with new ones and clamping them into place. Donnie examined each old pipe for future use but generally found that it was better off being thrown away.

"Uh-oh," Raph said. Donnie turned.

"What's up?"

"I was being gentle!" Raph snapped, "This came up so easily, but the end is all torn up. I did what you said!"

Donnie looked closely at the pipe.

"No, it's fine," he said, "The ends aren't bent, so you didn't break it. It's probably all but dust now. Don't worry, Raph, it was already broken."

Raph stared at the pipe in a far-sighted way.

"Broken," he repeated.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"It's broken," Raph said again, "Like us. We're broken too."

"What do you mean?"

"You, me, Mikey, April, Casey," Raph said, "We're fatherless, homeless, chased out like snakes. No offense meant to Karai, but who knows if she even survived the invasion. Do you know Casey and I saw her on the rooftops just before the portals started opening? Anything could have happened to her by now. She might even be back with the Shredder."

"Raph," Donnie began, but Raph was not stopping.

"We're just hiding now, Donnie," Raph said, "We lost everything. And what do we have to show for it?"

"Each other," Donnie said. Raph looked at him in confusion and just a little air of defiant interest.

"Raph, we're broken, yes," Donnie said, "Broken, but not shattered."

Donnie took Raph's hand and placed it next to the jagged crack in his plastron.

"Do you feel that?" Donnie asked. Raph rolled his eyes yet again. Donnie shot him a look that said "Just go with me on this."

"My heartbeat," Raph said in a bored voice, "It means I'm still alive."

"It means more than that," Donnie said. He looked at the boiler.

"The boiler is a heart, Raph," Donnie explained, "All the pipes are veins that fill this house. If the boiler works, we get hot water, heat and sanitation. We can drink clean water, cook and clean and it regulates everything else in the house."

"But it's broken," Raph said.

"Just the parts around it," Donnie said. He put a hand on the boiler.

"The boiler still has and can do a job," Donnie said, "The heart still can beat."

"Your heartbeat means more than just being alive," Donnie continued, "It means everything is functioning. Even if something is seriously wounded, if the heart can still pump blood in the veins, then lungs can still breathe, organs still function, mouth can still talk; you're not beyond fixing. You can still keep going."

"But to what?" Raph said, "What is next? What happens to us now?"

Donnie was silent for a long time. Raph felt bitterly vindicated. But then Donnie smiled.

"We fix the boiler," he said, "Then we go to the next step. One day at a time."

"We're in the woods now," Donnie said, "But literally and figuratively. Let's stay on the path we're given right now and we'll see where it takes us."

"And if we're here forever?" Raph said.

"We won't be," Donnie said, "Nothing lasts forever. But it's a choice of going back, going forward or stopping. We can't go back. New York isn't safe and Leo needs to heal. We need to heal. Like you said, we're broken. We can't stop. That's not what ninja's do. We adapt. No Turtle, or human, left behind. So that leaves one choice."

"Move forward," Raph said, "But can we?"

"We're ninjas," Donnie said, "Splinter said that means "patience" and "perseverance", so that's what we do. We show patience and persevere."

Raph sighed and rubbed his eyes. His venting had resulted in a huge amount of stress leaving him and it made him feel tired.

"When did you get this smart?" he said sleepily.

"I've always been this smart," Donnie said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Raph laughed appreciatively.

"Let's finish this boiler so we can both get some sleep," Raph said. Donnie nodded and they worked the rest of the job in silence. As the last of the pipes slid into place, Raph sat back and stretched out his legs.

"How on earth do you do this for hours on end?" Raph asked.

"Practice," Donnie said, rotating a shoulder. He patted the side of the boiler.

"The water's going to be turned off for a little bit," Donnie said, "I'll need to clear all the drains and then I'll turn the main valve on. Why don't you go downstairs and try to get some more sleep?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Raph said, yawning widely. He rubbed his tired eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Raph," Donnie said.

"No problem," Raph said, "And thanks for letting me-well, you know."

Donnie grinned. Raph stretched again and stood. He went back downstairs and crawled back into the blankets in the kitchen. Leo hadn't moved. As Raph settled himself in and was drifting off to sleep, a loud banging started above him.

"Wuzzat?" Casey asked groggily.

"Just a heartbeat, Jones," Raph replied, "It's just a heartbeat."

*()()()*

Huzzah! Another chapter up! Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing. Please don't stop. I absolutely love to hear from you. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chickens

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: I was watching TV this morning with my nephew and I saw that the return of season 3 will be in January, including the return to the city. Very exciting, So, I guess I'd better get a move on with this story. Wouldn't it be nice if I got done before the return of the season start? Well, let's make a try. Now, for all you Mikey fans, a special little story. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 4 – Chickens**

"Check it out!" April called downstairs. She hurried down the steps, carrying a cigar box. The others gathered around her. She opened it to show a large amount of cash.

"Sweet!" Mikey said, "I'll call the pizza guy!"

"No, you doofus," Raph said, "We need more than that."

"But pizza is a staple, dude," Mikey said.

"We need milk, bread, meat, vegetables," April said, "We also need soap, cleaning supplies, toilet paper and a long list of other things."

"We'll need a lot more than what we can afford here," Donnie said, counting out the cash, "There's $146."

"I've got some cash on me that can make up the difference," Casey said, "We might have $150."

"So we get the basics," April said, "Casey and I will go. There's a grocery store I saw in town"

"I'm not leaving Leo," Raph said firmly.

"You guys shouldn't leave anyway," April said, "No sense running the risk of anyone seeing you."

"It's a long drive into town. Enough time for me to make some repairs and adjustments around here," Donnie said, "I think I can finally get us an internet connection."

"Okay," Casey said, seeming pleased to have the opportunity with April, "We'll make a list and head into town."

"Can we at least have pizza for dinner?" Mikey pouted.

"Sure," April said indulgently, "Pizza for dinner."

Twenty minutes later, April and Casey were on their way. The trip was fairly quiet as Casey focused on maneuvering the party wagon on the icy dirt road.

"This would be a great place to put a road," Casey grumbled as they hit a large hole. April smiled at him.

"Problems, Casey?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Casey said, "Just relax, Red."

April settled in as the dirt road ended and Casey turned onto the main business loop of the highway.

"Nice weather," Casey said conversationally.

"For January," April said, "I was thinking that maybe we should get a newspaper too. We only have this money and it won't last."

"So we use the paper to make our own money?" Casey asked.

"As Splinter would say, "No….and yes," April said, "We look at help wanted ads. We can get jobs to earn money. If we do it right, we could get pizza for dinner every night."

"Aww, yeah!" cried a cheerful voice. Casey nearly swerved off the road. April tuned around to see Mikey peeking out from under a blanket.

"Mikey!" Casey snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help," Mikey said with a smile.

"You think getting caught and sent to some lab will be helping?" Casey said. Mikey looked panicked.

"Don't yell at him, April said, "But he's right, Mikey. This wasn't a good idea. You should have stayed to help Donnie and Raph at the house."

"Help doing what?" Mikey said, "Donnie's buried in wires and stuff that I just don't get. And Raph just sits with Leo or trains. I'm not sure what I can do."

"Oh, Mikey," April said, "I'm sure there must be something."

"Let me help, April," Mikey said, "Food is my thing. I can hold onto it or…"

"Okay, okay, Mikey," April said, "Just stay down while we're at the store."

Mikey grinned and settled himself down as they took the next turn. After a couple of miles, they began to see the traffic pick up and April threw the blanket back over Mikey. The town was a large collection of trailer parks spread out over about 20 square miles. In between trailer parks were restaurants and truck stops. Casey drove the party wagon into the downtown area, retracing their route until they found the grocery store across from the entrance to the highway. Mikey peeked out to see the sign as they turned and felt a twinge of grief at the words "New York – 360 miles."

"Okay," Casey said as he pulled the car into the space, "We get what we need and nothing else." He looked significantly at April.

"What are you looking at me for?" April said suspiciously.

"No "girly" stuff," Casey said.

"The same to you, Jones," April scoffed, "I think you put more product in your hair than most of our cheerleading squad combined." Casey smiled charmingly at her. Mikey giggled and Casey glared at him.

"You stay here," Casey told him, "Don't let anyone see you."

"We'll be as fast as we can," April said, "There are a lot of people around."

The day had turned mild and people were rushing about in the sunshine, getting things and escaping cabin fever. Mikey ducked again. April smiled kindly and rolled down her window slightly. She and Casey shut the doors and went inside. Mikey sat patiently waiting, tapping his fingers to music in his head.

"mm M mm M mm M mm M," he sang. After about 10 minutes, he grew bored. In his boredom, he began to click his tongue. His clicking turned to clucking.

"Buk buk buk buk buk buk," Mikey clucked.

"Brrr-yawk!" the sound echoed. Mikey smiled.

"Cool," he said and clucked again. It echoed stronger and Mikey realized that it wasn't from him. He peeked through the front window and saw a cage with about a dozen fat chickens walking around. Mikey was fascinated. He'd never seen live chickens. Hens of brown, reddish brown, gray and spotted clucked and pecked around the pen. On the fence was a sign. "Free Chickens." Mikey grinned.

* * *

><p>Casey and April roamed the aisles, taking careful inventory of the cost of each item. April read the list carefully while Casey pushed, filling the cart with bread, milk, cheese, eggs, and soups. Then they divided. Casey went to the deli and April went down the breakfast aisle. Finally deciding on a simple box of toasted flakes and breakfast pastries, April turned and saw a shelf full of coffee.<p>

"Got the basics in lunchmeat, Red," Casey said, "You find some stuff for breakfast?"

"Sure did," April said, still looking at the coffee.

"Coffee's not on the list, April," Casey said, "And no one drinks it."

"Donnie does," April replied, "And I think he could use it. He's been acting a little distracted and distant. Maybe a nice brew will cheer him up."

"Whatever," Casey said, "I think it's nice that he's not all hung up on you. Maybe he's finally getting a clue about you."

"Maybe," April said, "But I still care about him. He's my best friend and right now, the only close friend I have. Up to now, Irma was the only other person who knew me just as much. I don't want to lose that friendship, no matter how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Casey asked.

"Let's get the rest of the stuff," April said, grabbing a large container of a nice Columbian roast, "Mikey is waiting and I don't want to risk his short attention span."

Casey looked after her and frowned. But he said nothing. They finished up their shopping and carried out the bags of food and supplies. Casey breathed a sigh of relief to see the car still in one piece. April pulled a paper out the newsstand.

"We've got $13 left," April said sadly, "Looks like we'll be looking through the paper tonight."

"Sounds good," Casey said.

"Mikey," April said, "We got some frozen pizza. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, sure, good," Mikey said quickly, "Can we get going?"

"Oh," April said, "Sure. You heard the Turtle, Case, let's move out."

"You got it, Red," Casey said.

"Mikey, keep the food from falling," April said, "We've got that bumpy road ahead."

"Bu-kaw," was the response.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, just "bu-kaw" doing my "buk" chicken impression", Mikey said , "Heh, I was "buk" bored."

"Okay," April said slowly. She opened the paper to read, mentally highlighting possible jobs as the car drove home. She sniffed and winced.

"Ew," she said, "We'll have to clean out this car."

Casey put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, passing an empty pen full of chicken feathers.

* * *

><p>April stared in shock as chickens flew out of the back of the van when Casey opened it.<p>

"Mikey!" Casey bellowed, "Where's the chickens come from?"

"Duh, chickens come from eggs, Casey," Mikey replied, "You really do stink at school."

"These chickens, Mikey," April said, "These chickens."

"Oh, um, they followed me," Mikey said.

"How could they follow you if you were supposed to stay in the van?" Casey asked. Donnie and Raph came out as Casey shouted.

"Mikey, what did you do now?" Raph asked.

"He brought home a bunch of fryer rejects," Casey snapped. Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey twiddled his fingers nervously.

"I thought they…I mean, I thought we could sell them."

"How much did you spend?" Donnie asked.

"They were free," Mikey said.

"Mikey, free chickens out here usually mean they aren't any good," April said, "And selling 12 chickens won't get us a whole lot even if they were top of the line."

"Guess we should be grateful that they didn't cost anything," Raph said, "Mikey, you make the ASPCA proud, but this was pretty dumb."

"Not necessarily," Donnie said. He was looking into the back of the van. In the blanket, were a couple of white eggs and a few brown eggs.

"They can lay eggs?" Raph asked.

"They could still be useful," Donnie said, "If we have a good egg production, we can sell the eggs."

"Wait," April said, reaching for the paper, "I saw an ad in the paper for a farmer's market. Here it is. "Farmer's Market. 1st and 3rd Saturdays each month."

"We've got a couple of weeks to see if we've got good layers," Donnie said, "But I think we might be in luck."

"Yeah, I knew it!" Mikey said.

"No, you didn't," Raph and Casey said.

"Probably not," Donnie said, "But a lucky break. Looks like I've got a chicken coop to fix up."

"Donnie, I got some coffee," April said, "I can make some for you."

"Oh, thanks," Donnie said, "That'd be nice."

April smiled weakly, feeling disappointed at the unchanging distance.

"I think I saw some wire in the barn when I was looking for stuff for Leo," Raph said.

"April and I can go out later to the supply store and get some chicken feed," Casey said, "That's not that far away."

Mikey beamed widely. April squeezed his shoulders.

"Still feel like you're not contributing?" she asked him.

"No way," Mikey said, "I rock!"

"Glad to hear it," April said.

"Me too," Donnie said, "Because the chickens are your job now."

Mikey stared.

"All by myself?" he asked. Donnie nodded and headed to the coop.

"Just call yourself Dr. Cluckenstein," Raph said.

Mickey looked around at the chickens and began to hum again.

"mm M mm M mm M mm M," Mikey sang, "Buk buk buk buk buk buk BYU-KAW!"

The last went up in a screech as one of the chickens landed on his head.

*()()()*

I hope I did a good job with Mikey; he's a little tough for me to write for. But thank you for the reviews you give. They make me feel special and like I'm accomplishing something. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 - De Facto

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: This marks the end of a story arc that I've been working with these first few chapters, namely Donnie taking charge. When they advertised "The Invasion" with Donnie stepping up as leader, I thought that would probably carry on even onto the farm, but I think Donnie's feelings of guilt (as you saw wrapped up in the first chapter) would keep him from wanting to take leadership. But I think he's got something in him that is leader-like; it's what can keep him relatively calm in most situations as he has matured. I plan to put an overall theme for a certain number of chapters that ties each chapter together, making it very episodic, but each could be a stand alone too.

Thank you for all the great reviews, particularly to my guest named "MsMuffetsTuffet." Nothing gets me more inspired than a good "Squee!" Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 5 – De Facto**

Two weeks had passed since the Turtles arrived on the farm. In that time, they'd had no trouble with being traced for using the power. Donnie seemed to have worked his magic properly disbursing the different connections and, as he said, the result was probably only an extra $1.50 on some people's bills. The boiler continued to function, providing hot clean water and allowed for hot meals. The knocking continued, which Donnie said was probably unavoidable with such an old unit, but it didn't seem to bother anyone much. Mikey had been diligent looking after the chickens and they'd produced a good couple days of eggs, which allowed for warm breakfasts and more smoke bombs.

But, at the start of their third week, winter returned in a blizzard of cold fury. The temperatures dropped to below freezing, with the wind chill taking things even colder. This meant staying inside most all the time. Leo stayed in the kitchen as it remained the warmest spot in the house. The other Turtles stayed wrapped in blankets near the fire until Casey grew tired of being crammed in the kitchen. He spent one morning cleaning up the fireplace and chimney. By that evening, a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"Winter is not cool," Mikey grumbled.

"We heard you the first 12 times, Mikey," Raph answered. He and April sat together playing cards, glancing every so often to the kitchen where Leo slept.

"Fire is going out," Mikey observed, "Where's Donnie?"

"He said he was going to check on the fuses," April said, "Then get more firewood."

As if on cue, Donnie came in, carrying an oversized load of firewood. He was dressed in at least 10 layers of clothes. Mikey began to laugh.

"Dude, you look so pumped," he said, "You look like a pro-wrestler."

"Yeah, well, just call me stone cold," Donnie chattered as he removed the layers. His beak had turned as purple as his mask. He dragged a chair to the fireplace and sighed in relief.

"Everything look good?" April asked. She laid down a card and Raph growled.

"Everything steady," he said, "And with heaters cranked right now, we're even less likely to be noticed."

"So, we've got power, heat, food, a source of income," Casey said, ticking them off on fingers, "We're set here. So what's next?"

Everyone was quiet for awhile. April beat Raph at cards two more times befreo Raph quit.

"This is ridiculous," he said, "We need to do something."

"Like what?" Casey said.

"We need to have a plan," Raph replied, "Leo always had a plan."

"I don't even think Leo would have been sure what to do at this point," April said, "We need a direction to go. It's like we're at a crossroads. We've got survival under control, now we need purpose."

"So how do we choose our purpose?" Mikey asked, "Who's going to call the shots on that?"

"I say Raph," Casey said.

"No!" Raph said sharply, "I've done the leader thing and I don't want the responsibility. Leo could do it. I've said before that I don't mind risking my own neck, but I won't risk anyone else's life. I mean, for crying out loud, I was ready to attack the Shredder without any thought to the rest of you, if Mikey hadn't stopped me."

"Well, I'm not gonna be leader," Mikey said, "I don't think it'd be neat."

Raph felt the light go off in his head.

"We need someone responsible," he said, "Someone who can think on their feet and outthink our enemy."

April caught on and continued excitedly.

"Someone smart," she said, "Who can think outside the box and who knows how to make things work, no matter how disconnected or broken they are."

"Someone who knows how to work around barriers," Raph said with a grin.

"Someone who can make a mistake and only let it push them to get better," April said, "Someone who isn't afraid to let anything stop."

"Someone who holds us together."

"Someone with the ability to smile and make us smile too."

"Someone who likes pizza!" Mikey crowed.

"Okay, I get the hint," Casey said, "And I'm all for taking charge."

"Uh, no offense, Jones, but we didn't mean you," Raph said.

"Who else is there?" Casey asked.

"They mean me," Donnie said softly.

"We did say smart," Raph said, "But we didn't say "modest."

"But you can say "abdicate," Donnie said, "Because I'm not going to be leader."

"But you're perfect," April said. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"I've already seen what being a leader is like," Donnie said, "It didn't work out so well with the Turtle Mech."

"That's one incident," Raph said, "The odds were against us to begin with. But you gave us a last stand. Kraang Prime was taken down, even if it was for just a moment."

"Raph, you said yourself that taking the responsibility was something only Leo could do," Donnie said.

"Actually, I said I couldn't take responsibility," Raph said, "But you're just a responsible. You lead us out of New York."

"I only did what Leo said," Donnie argued, "I did what we should have done from the beginning."

"But you've been the one taking the point on everything we've done here," April said.

"Donnie, you're were able to get power to this place, hot water and fix up Leo," Raph said.

"It was your idea to let me keep the chickens," Mikey said, "I never would have thought about selling the eggs. You gave me something to do that's important."

"And you've never expected anything in return," April said.

Everyone looked at Casey.

"Oh, well, um," he stuttered, "You got us Internet." Everyone sighed in defeat.

"I appreciate the kind words," Donnie said, "But it's not right. Master Splinter chose Leo to lead. If he had meant for me to lead, he would have said so. I won't take something that I have no right to have. Leo will get better and he'll take charge again."

"Donnie, we don't know when that'll happen," Raph said, "We need you right now."

Donnie stood up and stared hard at everyone.

"It's not me," he said and left the room. Mikey started to follow him but April stopped him.

"Let him have some space," she said.

* * *

><p>Donnie sat in the kitchen, watching the snow falling outside. The others had gone to sleep hours before. Raph had decided to take the evening off and leave Donnie alone with Leo. Sitting close to the fire and toying idly with a bunch of wires hanging off an old hard drive, Donnie looked at the army cot. Each time he looked at Leo, he felt a knot of guilt and shame pull tighter in his throat and chest. He would hear his words echo back to him as though off the sewer walls.<p>

"_The Turtle Mech is our only answer_. _Be reasonable_."

"_You're the one who's too slow_. _You're leading us into disaster_."

What had he been thinking? Risking the Lair, his brothers, April, all so he could play with a new toy he'd created.

"So, you'll never guess what the others asked me today," Donnie said cheerfully to the sleeping Leo, "They want me to be leader." He began to laugh in the hopes of chasing back the scream building in his gut.

"Imagine me doing what you do," he said, still laughing, "I mean, who am I anyway. What could I possibly be to lead everyone out here? Or anywhere?"

Donnie stared miserably at the hard drive before slapping it on the counter. Then he began to pace up and down the kitchen.

"I mean, why would they listen to me?" Donnie said aloud, "I'm not you. I'm not Splinter. Why in the name of Galileo's "Two New Sciences" would anyone take anything I had to say seriously?"

Donnie stopped his pacing and looked at his hands. Long fingers capable of picking locks, solder wires and metal into tools and weapons and spin his staff with the speed of a windmill.

"I'm not even the best fighter," he said, "I'll have to lead training sessions, missions; I'll be the one to plan everything. That's not something I was ever meant to do. Why would they even want me to lead?"

"I speak "tech talk, for crying out loud," Donnie continued to talk to Leo's prone form, "I can't talk like a leader. I can't inspire, can't organize or say the right things at the right time."

Donnie finally sat down on the floor next to the cot and looked hopefully at Leo.

"It would be really nice if you woke up now," he said, "Because I'm not a leader. I'll lead everyone into disaster. Wake up, Leo."

Donnie put his head in his hands and waited. Leo did not wake up.

"I wish none of this had happened," Donnie whispered hopelessly.

As he drifted off to sleep, unbidden, he heard a quote in his head and it began to slowly fill him with resolve.

The next morning, everyone sat together in the family room, eating cereal and watching the updates on the continuing snowfall. Donnie came out of the kitchen, carrying a large mug of coffee. His tired eyes were red and itchy. The purple mask hid the dark shadows that had blossomed overnight.

"Yo, D," Mikey said, "You stay up late watching TV or something?"

"No," Donnie said, "Stayed up late talking. Leo's almost as good a listener as Timothy was."

Raph watched Donnie closely. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different.

"As I talked, I came to a decision," Donnie said. The television clicked off as everyone listened.

"I've got no business being leader," he said, "But I think that may be the point. I remember reading a story about a man, a boy really, who fought to save his country from an evil tyrant. When a great king asked the boy if he was prepared to rule the country, the boy answered that he did not wish to rule and the idea was terrifying. The great king said that because of that answer, the boy truly was ready to lead because he knew his limitations and his strengths."

"I don't know what all I can do," Donnie continued, "Things are not so clear to any of us right now. But I do know that right now, whatever we may wish, we have a choice on which direction to go and I think I can at least help us take the first steps."

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Raph asked.

"Yes," Donnie answered, "But with a few conditions. I'm putting Raph in charge of training sessions. They'll go better that way."

"Yeah, okay," Raph said, surprised but pleased.

"April and Casey, I think you'll have to be the ones that continue to do the shopping, but we'll each take turns going along to help."

"Sounds fair," Casey said.

"And I think you may find you'll have a bigger job here pretty soon," Donnie said, "This cold weather is going to start some big changes pretty soon."

"Okay," April said.

"What about me, D?" Mikey asked.

"You'll still have the chickens," Donnie said, "And we're all going to start patrols again. It's a smaller area to cover than the city, so I think we'll take turns on a schedule. Mikey, you can put together a schedule of patrol assignments. Nightly shifts, patrolling the grounds, watching the road from the house; that sort of thing."

"Can do," Mikey said.

"It sounds like you've got everything in hand," April said. She squeezed Donnie's hand encouragingly, but Donnie's hand remained still in hers.

"Just remember that it's temporary," Donnie said, "I'm done the minute Leo starts quoting Captain Ryan again."

"Splinter would be proud, bro," Mikey said, "And, for what it's worth, I think he would have made the same choice."

Donnie smiled and, for the first time since leaving New York, felt the knot of guilt begin to loosen.

*()()()*

Has anyone picked up on the pattern I'm making with these chapters yet? I hope so; I didn't think I was terribly clever, but I thought it was unique at least. And this is the last new chapter for this year. The new year will start with a new arc story line that may shock a lot of you, but I think you'll be drawn in to it. See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - EPF

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: Happy New Year! It's a new year, time to begin a new arc. Each story is a stand alone, but there is a common theme. I think I was playing it safe in the last set of stories, just feeling you all out. But now, time to stretch my creative legs, as it were. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 6 – E.P.F.**

The blizzard subsided but not the cold. It fell to Donnie to work out how to get firewood. The first break in the cold would have everyone collecting wood, but for the moment it would have to be on April and Casey, the only warm-blooded ones in the house. Casey readily agreed.

"Glad to do something besides grocery shopping," he said as he brought the axe down on log after log.

"I can take a turn, Casey," April said, "You're going to get tired out."

"It's cool, Red," Casey said, "Not tired at all."

And with swing after swing, April saw that Casey did not seem to get tired. She wondered if he was working out some things of his own, but she let him do as he pleased, although she continued to try and take her turn. Even Raph tried to take a turn but, being cold-blooded, found that he was useless. Instead, he sat in the kitchen while Mikey cooked up a batch of pizza cheese sandwiches and soup for dinner.

"Man, I'll be glad when we finally hit a day over 40 degrees," Raph grumped. Casey came in the kitchen and Raph shivered at the burst of cold air that followed him.

"Heh," Casey smirked, "Sorry, Raph, but we've got enough firewood now so you'll be all toasty warm."

"Can it, Jones," Raph said but without much spite. Casey sat down beside him and they punched each other good-naturedly.

"Donnie, do you want another bowl of pizza noodle soup, minus noodles, for Leo?" Mikey asked.

Donnie sat beside Leo, spooning soup into his mouth. Donnie had worried that he'd have to try and make a feeding tube for Leo, but the liquid seemed to go down well. So whatever could be liquefied, Mikey found a way to make it edible.

"This will probably be enough, Mikey," Donnie said, "I think Leo can move out of the kitchen into a more comfortable spot soon, but I think it's better to wait for a break in the cold."

"Oh my…Casey, guys, get in here!" April called. A quick glance around at each other and the boys raced out of the kitchen. April was in the living room and pointing at the television screen. On the television, a female newscaster, dressed in black clothes and a helmet was standing outside a familiar building.

"That's TCRI!" Casey shouted.

"Shh," everyone hissed.

"This is Pat Kailin," the woman said, "I'm standing outside TCRI, which the Earth Protection Force commanders believe may be a source of the alien invasion."

"No kidding," Raph said sarcastically.

"What's the Earth Protection Force?" April asked.

"Raph and I saw them while we were being chased by Kraang Prime," Casey said, "At least, we saw some soldiers and a few tanks. They managed to nail Kraang Prime a few pretty good hits."

"Everyone keep quiet," Donnie said. Pat Kailin was back again with a man. He was tall, lean and dressed in black as well. He had a dark blue flannel jacket that looked pretty beat up. His face was weather beaten and tan, but still had an old world structure to it. His closely shorn hair was flecked with gray and he work dark glasses.

"I'm standing here with Agent John Bishop," Pat said, "He is the on-site commander for the mission that is about to take place here at TCRI. Agent Bishop, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"Anything to get you civilians out of this area," Bishop said. His voice was soft and spoke with an accent that suggested northern east coast, Maine or Rhode Island perhaps.

"Earth Protection Force has up to now been on the defense against the alien invasion," Pat said, "This appears to be more offensive. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"A great deal," Bishop said, "I can't say much at this point, but this attack is desgined to eliminate a source of the alien tech that has been used against us."

"What tech is that?" Pat asked.

"If you'll watch closely, you'll see," Bishop replied, "Stand by. All units, move forward."

Tanks rolled forward and soldiers fell into step beside them. Bishop nodded to a soldier.

"Aim for the base when the explosives go off," Bishop told him, "We'll have a counterattack to deal with most likely."

A series of explosions went off around the foundation of the building. Then the camera fell as Kraang robots and hover machines surged out. There was a squeak and a groan and the connection went dead. The picture focused back on an anchor at a national news desk, who sat looking nervously at the dead connection.

"Hopefully we'll regain our contact with Pat Kailin," the anchor said, "Please stand by." The station went to a commercial.

"E.P.F. looks pretty tough," Mikey said excitedly.

"E.P.F.?" Raph asked.

"Earth Protection Force," Mikey said, sounding smug, "E.P.F. I told you, naming stuff is my thing."

"They look like they're really metal," Casey crowed appreciatively.

"They'll be lucky to survive this," Donnie said, "The Kraang have an nearly impenetrable shield of technology eons ahead of our own. I wonder what they were trying to destroy in the building."

"Maybe the mutagen," April suggested, "There was a large amount stored in there."

"Oh, maybe they've got an army of zombies to eat up the brains because zombies totally eat brains!" Mikey said. Everyone stared at him.

"Well, it could happen," he pouted.

"Or maybe they're taking out some Kraang themselves," Casey said, "All holed up inside they'd be like sitting ducks."

"Casey could be right," Raph said, "The Kraang aren't unlimited in numbers, so maybe hitting the nest will make them easier to contain before they get to the rest of the country."

"They couldn't have gotten to the rest of the country anyway," Donnie said, "If E.P.F. has done one thing right, it's been to hold the Kraang in New York."

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"They need to turn our world into Dimension X to be able to live here," Donnie said, beginning to pace, "As long as E.P.F. continues to fight, Kraang Prime can't get out to the other cities."

"But couldn't they just open another portal?" April asked. Donnie shook his head.

"No, no," he said impatiently, "Not without an entry signal. That was Kraang Sub-prime's job as a spy. He anchored the signal to the Lair so that other portals could open. Without that, it would be like a regular assault on a city."

"And the other cities are probably getting prepared too," Casey said.

"I wish we could find out what other cities are doing to help," April said.

"We won't know anything if that camera crew doesn't get their act together," Raph said.

Everyone stared anxiously at the television. The next hour trickled by with painful awareness. Raph and Donnie moved Leo into the main room while Mikey finished dinner. He had just come back in the room when the news channel logo returned.

"Guys, guys," Mikey shouted, "The news dude is back!" He looked around to see all eyes glued to the screen.

"We see that, you dork," Raph said and poked him in the head. The anchor reappeared on the screen, looking harassed but still maintaining an attitude of control and calm.

"Thank you for your patience," the anchor said, "We still have no word yet from Pat Kailin but we are getting footage now from choppers and our satellite."

Suddenly the picture changed again to show a far aerial shot of the city. There was another portal opened, nearly as large as the one that the Technodrome had arrived in a year ago. But this portal seemed to be pulling in multiple objects toward it. Images of objects not anchored down flew into the portal, including huge numbers of Kraang. The screen flicked back to the anchorman.

"We're getting a signal from Pat again," he said excitedly, "Pat, we can hear you. Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Bill," Pat said, "I didn't realize my cameraman was…um…unprepared for the alien response after the attack on the building. But Vernon seems uninjured. However, he is not able to resume filming, so Bern is on point now."

"Thank goodness," Bill said, "What's happening out there?"

"Bill, the aliens are being pulled back through the portal," Pat answered, "And the mission is an E.P.F. victory!"

"See," Mikey said, "I told you it was a cool name."

"Agent Bishop," Pat shouted suddenly. The camera turned and focused on the striding form of Agent Bishop. He was covered in dust and was holding a cloth to his head to stem a flow of blood.

"Miss Kailin," Bishop said irritably, "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"We just wanted to congratulate you," she said, "New York owes you a huge debt."

Bishop paused to look at the camera and removed his dark glasses. His eyes were a piercing blue. He looked directly into the camera at the television audience, who was undoubtedly starting transfixed at the man.

"It's not done," Bishop said, "But I imagine the aliens will be more cautious knowing we can reverse the polarity of the portal."

"They did what?" Donnie shouted.

"It's an incredible breakthrough," Bishop said, smiling slightly, "My scientists found this portal under the city several months ago, not long after those strange earthquakes. It was rebuilt and we were able to spend the last few months figuring the calculations to engineer the portal to work in reverse."

"An incredible feat of engineering and science," Pat Kailin said, "You should be proud of your team."

"They earned their paychecks today," Bishop said, "Now, please excuse me."

"You heard it here first," Pat Kailin said, "After months of work, training and preparation, the planet Earth can sleep a little easier tonight thanks to its protection force. Now back to you, Bill."

April shut the television off as everyone stared in outrage. Donnie was glaring hard at the blank screen.

"My brother did the same thing months ago," Mikey shouted, "And he did it in seconds."

"No, it's not a big deal, Mikey," Donnie said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Raph said, "When we get back to New York, you'll think circles around those scientists."

"And you'll leave them spinning," April said. Donnie smiled faintly.

"Um, let's have some dinner," April said, "Despite it all, I feel like celebrating a victory."

Mikey and Casey followed her to fix dinner. Donnie turned the TV back on and watched as Bill the anchorman wrapped up the news.

"We'll be back at 9 tonight," Bill said, "With a special replay report of today's exciting attack against the alien invasion. We owe a lot to E.P.F. and Agent Bishop today. We know that the city will fight its way back."

Donnie frowned again. Although he knew that the attack had resulted in the removal of one piece of technology for use by the Kraang, as well as limiting their numbers again, Donnie felt a stab of jealousy that he knew was unjustified. He was a ninja, working in the shadows for the sake of a greater good.

"Rest well tonight, New York," Bill said, "And rest well, Agent Bishop. You and your team have earned it."

"So much for a non-biased reporting," Donnie said and turned the screen off with an angry click.

*()()()*

A few of you have asked about Leo in the last few chapters. You'll see a lot more of him in the chapters ahead. But he is asleep, so he's not going to do much in this story except be a foil for the others to interact off. And pizza cheese sandwiches are really delicious, so you should definitely try them.

Oh, have any of you found the pattern in these chapters yet? See you in the next one!


	7. Chapter 7 - Flicks

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: Okay, so the pizza cheese sandwich my guest asked for is simple. I found it here and I love it ( /pizza-grilled-cheese-recipe/). Second, I'm hearing "more Apritello" in some reviews and don't worry, it will be there, but I have 26 chapters total written that have 3 other characters to focus on, as well as Leo, even though he's not a feature. I'm trying to make this a story that will satisfy every fan, including the Capril shippers. But my goal is to write like, well, like someone on the TMNT staff over at Nick; don't worry, all you fans will be happy in the end, I think. Now then, speaking of Capril fans, this story is for you. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 7 – Flicks**

After a couple of days, they had a break in the cold weather. But the Turtles, Casey and April only had about a day and a half to get more firewood, collect eggs and make another store run before the temperatures dropped to well below freezing.

"It's not going to matter how much heat we create," Donnie told everyone that first afternoon, "The three of us will instinctively want to burrow someplace to keep warm."

"Not even if we found heat lamps like in the labs at school?" April asked. She looked at all the Turtles. Mikey's eyes were already blinking sleepily at her and kept nodding off. Raph, although looking exhausted as well, poked to keep his brother awake and toyed with his fingers. Only Donnie seemed wide and alert, but the constant rolling of his shoulders signaled that he, too, was growing tired.

"The temperature would be constant at your school," Donnie said, "There's no way we could mimic a constant temperature here."

"Being cold-blooded is useless," Raph said.

"How'd you deal with it in New York?" Casey asked.

"We lived in the sewers," Raph said impatiently, "That steam that comes up through the manholes isn't from Mikey cooking."

"Yeah," Mikey said, "I mean, hey!"

"What Raphael means is that the city's central steam heating is in the sewers," Donnie explained, "Like in most cities, it connects all the buildings and runs underground."

"Everyday felt like being at a spa," Mikey said sleepily. He began to drift off again and Raph poked him.

"But patrols," April asked, "How did you manage the cold above ground?"

"We're mutants," Donnie said simply, "I think with our half-human DNA, it made us less susceptible. But we were only ever on patrol in the cold for 4 to 5 hours at night. We've been exposed to this for a little more than three weeks and only this extreme for 48 hours."

"So we stay in here then," Raph said. A loud snore erupted and Raph realized his poking was useless now.

"So what should we do?" April asked, "Will you guys be okay?"

"Sure," Donnie said, "When it gets warmer, we'll wake up. In the meantime, you guys can relax, I guess."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Raph said, "Just keep an eye on Leo. He's still going to be a risk being so weak and beat up."

"Okay, I guess Casey and I can manage a couple of days," April said.

"Oh yeah," Casey said. He glanced over at Donnie to smirk, but met with Raph's angry glare.

"You try and pull anything, Jones," Raph said, "And that stick will have a new holder."

"Hey, whoa," Casey said cheerfully, "Since when are you on April guard?"

"I'm trying to protect you, Jones," Raph smirked.

"Who from? Donnie?"

"No, me," April said, her cheerful voice only accenting the threat.

"Okay, Red," Casey said, hiding his sudden wave of unease, "I'll behave."

By that night, all the Turtles were fast asleep. April panicked at first when she saw them so still, but the faint pulse reassured April that this was hibernation. April did her best to make the kitchen warm and block off as many drafts she could. She brought down more blankets and, by the end of it all, April was sweating.

"Hey April," Casey said, "Relax. The weather report says the weather will be back in the upper 30s by the end of the weekend. So the guys will be fine."

"I just want to make sure they're comfortable," April said, piling another blanket over Donnie.

"Quit mother-henning them," Casey said, "Come on, there's a movie marathon playing in a few minutes. Planet Masters trilogy."

"Is it the original or the remakes?" April asked.

"The new ones, of course," Casey answered.

"Forget it," she said, "The original were classics."

"You like watching a bunch of guys running around dressed up like it's Halloween?" Casey asked incredulously.

"You've got no room to talk there, Jones," April smirked, "It's easy to draw a picture with a computer and make it move. But to get a real feel for the character, it needs to have a soul."

"What difference does it make?" Casey said.

"Come on," April said, "You can have all the special effects in the book, but if the story isn't good and the characters are real, it's not going to look convincing."

"I disagree," Casey said.

"Okay, think of some of the original movies before all that technology," April said, "The only way to make the audience believe was to have the human characters make you feel like they were really in the scene. Now it just looks like their standing in front of a popup book."

They glared at each other. Finally Casey grinned at her.

"Okay, April," Casey said, "Why don't you pick then?"

April smiled and went out the family room while Casey popped the popcorn. When he came back, April had put on some foreign film.

"Better not be dubbed," Casey said. April's face fell a little.

"Oh, it is," April said, "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just prefer subtitles," Casey said.

"Well, maybe I can find it online," April said, "Donnie showed me how to hook the computer up to this TV, but I can't remember how."

"Hey, it's not a big deal," Casey said, "I'm not much in the mood for foreign movies today."

"Oh, okay," April said, "Let's see. I've got an account on Flicks4Free. Maybe we can find something on there."

"You know," Casey said suddenly, "This is the first time we've had a movie night all to ourselves."

"It is?" April said.

"Yeah, we always have the guys with us," Casey said, "Or Irma."

April blinked sadly.

"Oops, sorry," Casey said, "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"No, don't worry about it," April said.

They browsed for about twenty minutes, unable to decide on a movie.

"How about a TV show?" April suggested, "They've got past seasons for "Rook" and "Eternal" online."

"Girl stuff," Casey said.

"Smart girl stuff," April said, "The stories are complex and funny, plus lots of action and mystery."

"You want to talk about action, play "Puzzle of Crowns," Casey said.

"Now that's too complex," April said, "I watched one episode and had no idea what was going on."

"There's "Long Long Ago," Casey said, "I like that show."

"Me too," April said. But the series was not available.

"How about we just sit and talk?" Casey said at last. April looked at him curiously.

"Okay," April said and she closed the laptop. Casey panicked for a moment. He'd been fishing for ideas but this was not what he expected. Hockey he could handle, fighting he could handle, as well as the occasional discussion related to one or the other. But having a regular conversation was not his specialty. He looked anxiously at April and saw her waiting expectantly.

"Oh, um," Casey stuttered, "Well, I don't think I ever said how sorry I was about your dad."

"Thanks," April said sadly, "How are you doing? You haven't said much about your father or sister since we left the city."

"Not much to say," Casey said, "There wasn't any sign of them. But they might have escaped."

"Well, hopefully they're safe all the same," April said, trying to be consoling.

"Yeah," Casey said. They were both silent for a moment.

"What do you suppose we'll do when we start getting warmer days?" Casey asked.

"I guess we'll start training again for one thing," April replied, "Donnie left that to Raph. And I think we'll probably start making plans. But we can't do much until Leo's better."

"Yeah, things aren't the same without Leo right now," Casey said, "I think it's hardest on Raph. He's the big brother all alone."

"I think Donnie's having a hard time too," April said, "He's just so distant."

"Maybe he's just changing his focus," Casey suggested, "We all went through a lot in New York."

"I think he went through much more," April said, "You didn't hear Leo and him arguing."

"But I have heard them argue before," Casey said simply, "Guys argue, that's how we show we care."

"Yeah, I've noticed," April said, "But Donnie's isn't about just fighting."

"He's a thinker," Casey said, "A behind the scenes kind of guy. I get that. That's why I think he's better off letting things just float until Leo's better. I mean, out here, what could happen?"

"We still need someone to take us in a direction," April said, "Just because you haven't seen Donnie in action is no reason to just brush him off like that."

"No offense, Red," Casey said, "I don't think less of Donnie. I'm just saying that a leader should be between Raph and Donnie; that's Leo."

"Let's watch a movie," April said, ending the conversation. She opened the computer back up and began to search.

"Way to go, Jones," Casey thought. His one chance to sit and have time to himself with April was blown in an instant. He thought back to when April had been mad at the Turtles and not speaking to them. He'd had plenty of time with April then. And even when she'd made up with them, he'd still been able to see her at school, although that was often including Irma. But now, there was something that was blocking April. And Casey was determined to find out.

"We could watch something older," Casey said, "Cartoons, maybe?"

"Ew, not like that Super Mecha Force thing?" April groaned.

"No, I was thinking about the shows we watched," Casey said, "I liked a show called "Cartoon Play Palace."

"Never watched it," April said, "I liked watching older cartoons and then old movies."

"Wait, you mean like the black-and-white ones?" Casey said, half trying to appease April after his foolish remarks and half excited for watching an old favorite "Those were cool. I liked staying up late on Saturday nights to watch the old sci-fi B movies."

"Let's see if there are any on

"Hey, we could watch this one," April said, pointing to an old black-and-white movie.

"Sweet," Casey said, "I love this movie."

"Me too," April said.

April hit play and they both were soon swept up in the story. They spent the rest of the night lost in different movies; action, horror and drama. April even managed to convince Casey to watch a few comedy musicals and both fell asleep in front of a silent movie.

* * *

><p>Mikey opened bleary eyes and looked around the kitchen. He could feel warm air creeping through and he stretched. Outside, he could hear a steady drip of melting ice from the room and the distant crunch of snow falling from branches.<p>

"Donnie," Mikey whispered, shaking his older brother, "Is it spring?"

Donnie opened one eye and promptly shut it again.

"Not even close," he said, "Just a brief thaw. But enough for us to get moving again."

He sat up and stretched, looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, guys, you're awake," April said, "I was just coming to check on you. Feeling hungry?

"Oh yeah," Mikey said, "Chow time!"

"I hope you and Casey weren't too bored without us," Donnie said. April shrugged and started brewing some coffee. Raph opened his eyes and yawned, then went to check on Leo on the cot.

"Casey better have behaved himself," he said gruffly.

"We did okay," she said, "Speaking of which."

She looked around as Casey came into the kitchen.

"We got any more energy drinks?" he yawned.

"Not this trip," April said, "Add it to the list. There's coffee in the mean time." She handed Donnie a cup.

"I don't feel much like working," Raph said, "How about we watch a movie?"

"NO!" April and Casey said together. They looked at each other and began to laugh, which got everyone staring at them in confusion.

*()()()*

Thanks for reading. This story is based on conversations I have with my best friend. We're both nostalgic nuts and love to watch anything from our childhood.

Since Casey and April had a moment to themselves without the Turtles, Irma or anything crazy happening, I wanted to write a story where they actually interacted with each other. I hope I haven't got any Capril fans out for my blood; I did try very hard to make this believable and fun at the same time. It just occurred to me that Casey and April never had a whole lot of private time. When they first met, April was his tutor and still angry about the Turtles. Then, when she'd made up, Irma was always going along with them on their "dates." I just think that having a time to themselves without anyone else would be a novelty for them. If you feel I did a weak job on this, then I'll accept it; Casey's a tough one for me to write too.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gold

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: And welcome again! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Too silly? Not silly enough? Well, this one is a bit more on track of a genuine narrative, plus it's going to answer a few more plot points that have come up. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 8 – Gold**

In the first few days of February, the cold finally broke and the air began to feel slightly less bone chilling. Still the temperatures were not warm enough for the Turtles to spend more than a few hours at a time. They began to wear blankets that they fashioned into large winter suits.

"Man, we look like monkeys," Mikey complained, itching at the wooly blanket. But he did his patrols all the same and was usually sweating by the end. With the break in the cold also came bad news. The power grid Donnie had set up was not performing consistently and it caused power surges that sporadically blew fuses on the farm house. Donnie had been touchy since hearing about E.P.F. and its mission against the Kraang. With the power grid no longer working, Donnie became even more short-tempered.

"It's like having another Raphael around," Mikey commented softly one evening as Donnie stormed out to replace yet another fuse.

April became increasingly more concerned about Donnie's behavior, but found no chance to talk to him about it as he seemed to be constantly avoiding her.

"Give him some space," Raph advised everyone, "He's got a lot on his plate with Leo, being in charge and now managing our power source."

The first week in February, Donnie showed signs of the first pleasant mood as he came in from the kitchen.

"The crack in Leo's shell has healed nicely," he said.

"Awesome!" Mikey shouted. Raph sighed happily.

"I want to try and get him hydrated," Donnie continued, "But I'm not ready to submerge him yet. That'll come later when it's warmer. Right now, I think we could just wipe him down."

"I'll do that," Raph said, "As a matter of fact, I want to talk to you about that Donnie."

"Okay," Donnie said, "I think I want to move him upstairs too. He'll be more comfortable and closer to the tub."

"He can use my room," April said.

"Are you sure, April?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine," April said, "I think I'd prefer to be downstairs with everyone else for now anyway."

"Okay," Donnie said, "Let's move Leo upstairs. But carefully because he's still got a lot of internal damage that I'm not sure of."

At that moment, the lights went out again.

"Oh, sewer bunnies!" Donnie shouted and stormed out.

"So much for his good mood," Mikey said. The rest of them carried Leo gently upstairs and tucked him into April's bed.

"I'm going to go down and check the chickens," Mikey said, "That farmer's market thing is tomorrow. I hope we've got enough."

April followed him out the door.

"April, when Donnie comes back in, send him upstairs, okay?" Raph said.

"Okay," April said.

As April went downstairs, she heard Casey shout from the kitchen. She ran the rest of the way and gaped. There was a basket filled with eggs. Mikey was just carrying in a second basket.

"I can't believe there are so many," April said, "It looks like it's over 100 eggs."

"Crazy layers," Casey said.

"There's a bit more out there," Mikey said, "Probably another basket full. I'll bring them in after I get warm."

"No, I'll do it," April said, "Help Casey put them in the packages for tomorrow."

Donnie comes in, his teeth chattering and he stamps his feet free of snow.

"I swear I'm going to get this working," he said with a shiver, "If I could only find another way to provide power. Like a generator or something."

"You'll figure it out, Donnie," April said, "You always do."

Donnie looked at her with an odd expression and April cleared her throat.

"Raph is upstairs with Leo," she said, "He asked you to come upstairs."

"Oh, okay," Donnie said. He quickly left the room. April stared after him sadly.

Donnie found Raph in the bathroom, wetting a towel.

"You needed to see me," Donnie said.

"Donnie, I want to talk to you about Leo," Raph said, "I think I want to look after him myself."

"Alone?" Donnie said in surprise.

"I know you'll still have to check on him," Raph said, "And that's fine, but I want to do most of the work. I kind of feel like I owe it to him now."

Donnie looked at Raph with a level gaze that Raph recognized for assembling puzzles or finding a missing number in a math equation. Finally Donnie nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you really want," Donnie said, "I'm still coming up to check on him, but you're in charge of everything else."

Raph nodded and went back to the bedroom where Leo lay asleep. Donnie returned downstairs to count up the eggs and prepare for them for the Farmer's Market.

* * *

><p>April and Casey watched as the three Turtles unloaded the car of baskets and a few groceries that had been purchased. The Farmers Market had been incredibly successful. That night, they all sat in the kitchen while Mikey cooked up a vegetable stew with what had been bought at the market that day. Donnie counted up the money remaining from the day.<p>

"What are you telling anyone if they ask who you are?" Raph asked.

"We've told everyone we're cousins," Casey said.

"We're homeschooled and this is an economic lesson," April said.

"Which you get an A in," Donnie said, "We've earned $52.95 today."

"That's not a lot of money," Casey said.

"We should celebrate," April said.

"Let's hold off until after we see how consistent the chickens are," Donnie said, "Anyway, I'm on patrol tonight, so I'll see everyone later."

Donnie hurried up the stairs to put on the warm

"Where do we put this money," Casey asked, "Anyone got a bank account?"

"We can put it in that cigar box we found the other money in," April said, "I'll go get it."

The cigar box was where she left it in her parent's room. As she picked it up, she noticed some of the other contents, including a large folded paper. She carried the box back down to the kitchen, still examining the paper.

"Whatcha got, April?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know," she said, "It's got an odd shape and a weird pattern on it."

"Can I see?" Casey asked. April gave it to him and he opened it.

"Oh, cool," he laughed, "It's a map."

"Like a treasure map?" Mikey asked.

"Probably not, Mikey," April said, "This isn't the type of place you'd bury treasure."

"It's got a path traced here," Casey said, "And circled here is something I can't quite make out. It's in a clearing in this area east of the house."

"A treasure!" Mikey cried, "Gold and stuff like that."

"Mikey, I'm telling you that there is not going to be any pirate's treasure buried around here," April said, "Why would anyone bury something out in the middle of nowhere?"

The lights flicked out again and from upstairs, they could hear Donnie let off a string of Japanese that no one needed to translate.

"Whoa," Mikey said, "Dude, he's seriously hacked off."

Donnie came storming down the stairs.

"Let me go instead, Donnie," Mikey said, "I'll take your patrol."

"That's not fair to do, Mikey," Donnie said, "But thanks all the same."

"Seriously, dude," Mikey implored, "I don't mind."

Donnie looked longingly at the couch and sighed.

"If you're really sure," he said.

"Go relax," Mikey said, "Fix what needs fixing and then relax."

Donnie pulled on an overcoat and went out the door. Mikey quickly looked at Casey with a grin.

"Casey," Mikey said excitedly, "Want to come with me on patrol? I think I might expand the route a bit today."

"Like through the woods maybe?" Cased asked with a knowing grin.

"Maybe," Mikey grinned back.

"Sweet, I'm in."

After dressing in heavier clothes and the oversized suit, Mikey and Casey headed out. The sun was shining in pale afternoon glory. The snow, thanks to the increased temperature, was thick and wet but still very cold.

"So, how far do we go?" Mikey asked. Casey unfolded the map and the two examined it.

"I'm pretty good at geography," Casey said, "I got a B-. The scale says 1 inch equals 1 mile. My pinky is 3 inches long." Casey measured out the distance on the map.

"Okay, we got 6 miles straight from the front of the house," Casey said.

They started marching into the forest. Mikey was a good judge of distance and announced when they had gone the required 6 miles.

"Okay, now we turn south," Casey said, "Now, we went east from the house so south is to our left, right."

"Right," Mikey said.

"Right," Casey said and turned.

"No, left," Mikey said.

"You said right," Casey said.

"I was agreeing with you," Mikey said.

"Oh, right," Casey said.

"No, left."

They turned south and began marching as Casey measured out the miles.

"Three and a half miles before we turn west again," Casey said, "Then we go east."

"Are you sure?" Mikey said, "I think we need to go a little farther than that."

"Trust me, Mikey," Casey said, "I'm taking us the clearest route."

The next few hours were quiet, except for the sounds of their feet crunching in the snow. The sky grew darker as they hiked deeper into the woods.

"Casey, I think we've gone a lot farther than the map is saying," Mikey said, "And it's getting late."

"We're almost there, Mikey," Casey said, "Another couple of miles up ahead and we'll be there."

Mikey gave a shiver as the suit seemed to grow heavier with the wet snow. It was starting to cut through to his cold-blooded body and he was growing more tired and slower. But Casey didn't slow down.

"One more turn," he said. Mikey gave a large yawn and couldn't hide the next shiver.

"Hey, don't fall asleep now," Casey said, "We're practically on top of it."

"M'okay," Mikey said, "Just feeling a little sleepy."

Casey slipped Mikey's arm over his shoulder. They kept walking. At last, they could see a break in the trees ahead.

"Almost there," Casey announced, "It should be right through….here?"

They stepped through the trees and were face to face with the barn, chicken coop and back of the farmhouse.

"We're back?" Mikey asked, "That B- must have been on a curve."

"Now way," Casey groaned.

"There you two are," April said as she walked out of the barn, "We've been getting worried. There's a heavy snowfall expected tonight and Donnie wants everyone inside."

"Sounds good," Mikey said and followed April inside as quickly as he could.

"You need to get warm," April said, "What were you both doing?"

"Nothing," Casey grumbled, "Just on patrol."

Dinner was quiet as Mikey at three bowls of the hot soup he'd made. Donnie only lectured a few minutes about cold-blooded and hibernation before the power went out again. Donnie couldn't even muster the energy to complain as he went back outside while April lit candles. Bed that night was in the small bedroom with Leo where everyone could stay warm and comfortable. Everyone slept heavily except Casey, who remained awake, brooding over the failure with the map. At last, he gave up trying to sleep and went downstairs, grabbing the map as he went.

* * *

><p>April yawned and stretched. It was still early but the crick in her next wouldn't allow her to go back to sleep. She glanced around and saw that Donnie was leaning against her dresser, propped up by his bo-staff and breathing deeply. April quietly crept over to lay her blanket over him and he blinked awake.<p>

"Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you. I just didn't want you to get cold."

"I'm okay," Donnie said, "I was downstairs checking the fuse box. Go back to sleep."

"I've got a crick in my neck," April said, "I'll go downstairs and fix some breakfast. Waffles sound okay?"

"Fine," Donnie said. April didn't push it. But she was growing steadily more annoyed. His had been overly distant as it was, but the distance seemed to have increased since the E.P.F. news story.

"I'm sure the cold and his responsibilities are just making him this way," she thought, "Once Leo is recovered he'll be back to normal."

April sat quietly beside him as the sun came up. She watched Leo's plastron rise and fall steadily. Raph sat beside the bed, dozing but April knew he was aware of them. Mikey slept on the floor. April suddenly became aware of something.

"Donnie," April said, "Where's Casey?"

"Casey's missing?" Raph asked.

"I don't know," April said, "Maybe he's downstairs."

"No, I was just down there," Donnie said.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Go to sleep, Mikey," Raph said, "We're just trying to find Casey? He's not in one of the other rooms? Maybe Mikey's snoring chased him out."

April hurried to look. She returned a few moments later.

"He's not here," April said urgently.

"Where could he have gone?" Donnie asked. Mikey shifted nervously.

"Um, he might have gone to follow the map again," he said.

"What map?" Donnie asked.

Casey stumped through the forest and shivered. The sun was barely a glow on the horizon, but it was growing steadily lighter as he moved through the trees. In hindsight, he probably should have waited until much later in the morning. He had barely left the house before tripping over a fallen tree hidden in the snow which resulted in a face full of snow and dirt. Next he'd misjudged the slope of a hill and gone tumbling down into a tree where he sustained a bruise. The final indignity was accidentally disturbing a nesting bird which resulted in Casey sporting a new hairdo.

"This so better be worth it," Casey said. He was feeling tired, cold and hungry but not knowing where the map was leading was driving him crazy. He pulled out the paper he had made in the morning and glanced at it again. He had double and triple check the measurements as he'd written out the instructions of where to go. He knew he was on the right track.

"Definitely the right way this time," he said and went deeper in. The horizon was turning brighter and there was a hint of red. Casey's mind drifted back to the words Donnie had muttered. He knew the rhyme as well and also knew what a red sky in the morning meant.

"Good thing I'm not a sailor," Casey said, although he was not anxious to be stuck out there. Suddenly, he pitched forward and felt a cold wetness soak through him. He had stepped into a melting stream.

"Oh, come on!" Casey hollered. Then he gasped he looked at the paper in his hand and saw the water slowly turning the paper into pulp.

"Are you serious?" Casey asked the paper. He gave a shiver as he climbed out of the water. Looking around, he tried to remember his next direction and headed upstream, following it as it twisted through the trees. He began to shiver more earnestly and considered turning around. But he knew that he would never be able to find his way back so the only choice was to move forward. The sun was up now and pouring through the trees, but it didn't warm Casey's chilled limbs.

"I've g-g-got to be alm-m-most there," Casey chattered desperately, trying to convince himself as well as whatever was conspiring against him. The trees gradually began to thin and Casey felt his heart race as he saw a break in the trees.

"F-F-Finally," he said and hurried forward. As he broke into the clearing, his right foot caught in a hole and he fell again. He gave a cry of pain as he felt his ankle twist hard. He pushed up from the ground and looked around. The clearing was empty, except for an old broken down windmill and a rusted out pickup truck. The only sound was the gentle rumbling of a waterfall at the head of a stream. The stream probably traveled all the way back into the hills where the melting snow would no doubt make the stream swell into a larger force in the spring.

"There's nothing," Casey groaned again and climbed gingerly to his feet. He'd had enough falls and spills in hockey to recognize that his ankle was badly twisted, perhaps even sprained. Even now, he could feel his shoe tightening painfully as his ankle swelled. He tried to stand on it but hissed in pain. He hopped over to the pickup and opened the door. Climbing inside, he pulled his foot up onto the passenger seat. He wouldn't dare take his shoe off, even if it wasn't the middle of winter. He had to figure out a way to get back to the house.

"Brilliant, Casey Jones," he muttered and tried to breathe. Panicking would not help right now. From the truck cabin, Casey saw no other spots of safety. The windmill looked about ready to collapse, but he was shocked to that the inside of the truck looked reasonably salvageable.

"An "A" in metal shop to brag about," Casey said, "And this baby doesn't look to bad. It could be a sweet ride if I could work on it back at the house. But first thing is getting myself back. "

Casey began to shiver even harder, but he was growing more tired and felt his mind going fuzzy. Time ticked by slowly as the sun traveled further up.

"Man," he said, "If I get out of this, I am never going to say anything bad about Donnie again."

"CASEY!"

"Oh boy," Casey sighed, "I'm hearing things. Sounds like April."

"CASEY JONES!"

Casey snapped to himself and saw a flash of headlights a mile beyond the trees. He squinted ahead and saw familiar redhead silhouetted against the morning sun.

"Casey, are you here?" April called again, "Answer me!"

"April!" Casey shouted, "Over here."

April tore through the trees, followed closely by Mikey and Raph. Donnie brought up the rear, carrying his medical kit.

"Casey, are you alright?" she asked in relief. She looked at him carefully.

"I'm fine, Red," Casey said, "Takes more than this to slow me down."

"Casey, you're soaking wet," April said, "What happened?"

"Just tripped and fell in the stream," he replied.

"Jones, we're getting you back in the van," Raph said, "Give me a hand, Mikey."

They hauled Casey to his feet and he gave a cry of pain.

"Hold on," Donnie said, "Set him back down so I can look at his ankle. I think it might be sprained."

Perhaps it was the cold numbing his body, but Donnie was surprisingly gentle as he touched Casey's ankle.

"Don't let him walk," Donnie said, "What in the name of Darwin were you doing out here, Jones?"

"I was following the treasure map," Casey said sleepily.

"Jones, that was a topographical map," Donnie said, rubbing his eyes as though to ward off a headache, "Kirby was probably going to try and have some work done out here and wanted a survey done."

"So no treasure?" Casey said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that," Donnie replied. He looked at the windmill.

"This could be useful if we can get it back," Donnie said, "It might just solve our power problems."

"What is it?" April asked.

"Casey needs our attention first," Donnie said, "Let's get him back to the house."

"How did you guys get all the way out here anyway?" Casey asked.

"You left the map behind," April replied, "I knew you'd be going for the circled clearing. Donnie took a look at the map and saw that it was only about 10 miles up the road."

"What?" Casey asked. He looked around and saw the van parked about a mile from the clearing.

"Oh," he said. And could say nothing else as he was carried out of the clearing.

*()()()*

This is the longest chapter I think, but has the most going on. I really wanted to take a try and writing Casey a proper one shot story. I don't dislike Casey at all in the 2012 version, but my favorite version has always been the one from the 1990 movie; that Casey was witty, sarcastic, had a way of doing a deadpan delivery that I just loved. And before any of you Casey fans get all up in arms, remember that there are 18 more chapters to go, so he'll have a few other stories that will round him out a bit. See you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 - Heartache

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Notes: This chapter is probably going to drive everyone absolutely crazy, especially all you Apritello fans. But I respect you all enough to want to shake up things for those two. Donnie and April left New York with a huge weight on their shoulders; Donnie feeling the sense of failure and responsibility for Leo's condition and April losing her home and family, as well as having the ground snatched out from under her with the realization of who Irma really was. Something I've noticed since "Within the Woods", Donnie and April have been pretty easygoing around each other. Other than when Donnie objected to April and Casey being teamed up and when he tried to give April a music box, he hasn't really shown the same sort of zealous drive to win April's affection that he had before. The music box was really unusual because it not only was a very personal gift, a thing Donnie tried to avoid in the past because he wanted to try and make it seem like he wasn't trying to romance her, but it also had a picture of himself in it. So, what could have happened to mellow them both out enough to be more open in their affections? Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 9 – Heartache**

Fortunately, Casey had managed to avoid severe hypothermia and walked away with nothing more lasting than a sprained ankle and a nasty cold that confined him to the army cot for the next week. He stayed up in the room Leo was in and Raph seemed to enjoy it the most He openly teased Casey about his bout of playing Daniel Boone, but Raph was also happy to have someone to converse with during his vigils over Leo. With Casey confined to bed, Raph was also able to take a break for a couple of days to help Donnie carry back the pieces of the old windmill. He and Donnie pulled on blankets and coats and took several trips to bring the windmill back.

"It's not a windmill in the traditional sense," Donnie explained, "It's a windpump. That's why it was next to the stream. Someone was trying to use it to drain that area out for expansion of the farm."

"So what stopped them?" Raph asked.

"Could have been a lot of things," Donnie said thoughtfully, "A lack of funds, too much water, maybe even loss of interest with the project so they let it just fall apart."

"What are you going to do with this hunk of junk?" Raph asked.

"I'm converting it," Donnie replied, "Instead of pumping water out, I'm going to use it to pump electricity back into the ground. Once we put the pieces back together, we can create a wind powered generator."

Donnie worked hard over the next few days, coming in only when he needed to warm up and sleeping nearly as much as Leo. April worried that he was going to wind up in bed as well, but she was happy that the sour mood he'd been in seemed shaken off. He was still quiet around her and that bothered her the most. But she didn't know how to approach him about it. One day, Donnie announced that the power would be turned off. Raph, April and Mikey sat together by the fireplace.

"Is Leo going to be okay like this?" Mikey asked, glancing up the stairs.

"He's covered in blankets and Donnie said it wouldn't be a long time," Raph told him, "If it does take longer, we'll bring him down here."

The hours ticked by slowly. They roasted whatever they could find on skewers in the fireplace; pepperoni, bread, even vegetables. The sun was nearly down and April was considering lighting candles when she heard a high pitched whine in the air. April had long come to associate the sound to mean electricity was turned on. Almost instantly, the lights flickered on around them. The heat began pouring up from the vents and the pipes began to bang as the air began moving through them again.

"He did it!" Mikey cheered and hurried to turn on the TV. Everything worked. April went to the kitchen and saw the coffee pot flashing.

"He really did it," she said and glanced out the window to see Donnie standing in the yard, looking up at the spinning sails with pride. She had no idea how he managed each and every time to make something that seemed so useless and broken into something brand new. April smiled warmly as the lanky turtle stretched and began to walk around to the front of the house, no doubt taking a quick patrol to let off his excitement of success.

"He's worked so hard," she thought, "All of them have."

Glancing at the calendar, she smiled as she realized what the weekend was.

"Time for a show of appreciation," she said and pulled out paper and glue.

Donnie sat in the family room, drinking coffee and writing out complicated formulas in a notebook.

"Whatcha doing?" April asked. Donnie jumped and stared up in surprise. April smiled at him with a friendly grin.

"I'm trying to see if I can create a medicine for Leo," Donnie answered, "The mutagen in our system is regenerative. It's what helps us heal faster from normal wounds and injuries. But if the damage is extensive enough, like with Leo, we can't recover as quickly."

"So you want to make some sort of restorative?" April asked.

"In a way," Donnie said, "Master Splinter always used to give us a tea that would strengthen our immune system, but this kind of damage is a little more serious."

"I need to find a way to use the mutagen to strengthen Leo's regenerative system," Donnie continued, "But I'm trying to find the right formula."

"So, kind of like a blood transfusion for a human," April said.

"That's the hope," Donnie replied.

"Good luck," April said, "Oh, I made you something."

She handed him a folded paper heart. In gold writing, it said:

"No heart is as big as yours.

Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh," Donnie said, sounding almost sad, "Thanks. That's nice."

"I made a different one for everybody," April said, "Don't you like it?"

"No, I…I mean, it's very nice," Donnie stumbled. April narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked.

"Up with what?" Donnie said.

"You've been giving me the silent treatment since we got here."

"That's not true," Donnie said slowly, "We talk. I'm talking to you now."

"You know what I mean," April said, "We used to be able to sit and visit. We would have conversations that would go on for hours. For crying out loud, you'd at least look at me."

Donnie said nothing.

"I get that you are stressed," April continued, "But you have to talk about how you feel."

"Really?" Donnie asked and April knew at once she'd said the wrong thing, "I thought talking just made it hurt more."

"Oh," April said and felt her face burn hot then cold and a feeling of cold dread sank her stomach.

"Donnie, I didn't mean that," April said, "If that's why you're upset then let's talk."

"I'm not upset," Donnie said, "At the time I was. You knew what I wanted to say and you blew me."

"It wasn't the right moment," April said.

"When would have been better?" Donnie asked coldly, coming to his feet, "When Leo came crashing through the window? When your father got mutated or my father got thrown down the drain?

April watched as an ugly smile broke out over Donnie's face.

"Or maybe when you threw your arms around Casey? I bet that would have been the perfect time."

"That's not fair," April said sharply, "I was worried about the only other human friend I have."

"You mean the only human friend you have," said Donnie, "Your other friend didn't seem too friendly when all was said and done."

In the back of Donnie's mind, he knew he was being unfair, unreasonable and downright out of character, but his anger at rejection, at failure to save his home and watching others succeed where he failed was making it very hard to care at the moment. He watched April's face crumple slightly and he felt vindicated.

"You're not the only who lost family, Donatello," April said, accenting his full name, "Since meeting you, my father has been kidnapped by aliens that gave him nightmares, has been mutated, twice now and I don't know if any retromutagen you can create can do anything about that. Maybe Leo was right to want to leave without us. We'd have been safer without you."

"Until you came running down to the Lair to have us bail you out," Donnie said.

"Like I would ever expect you to bail me out of anything," April said. "I've defended you as leader and every decision you've made since we lost Splinter. I haven't always understood, but I always supported you. But if you're going to act like a cold, heartless jerk, I'm starting to regret ever suggesting you lead us."

"Don't do me any favors," Donnie continued, "And if I'm such a jerk, I guess your choice just got easier."

"Who said I was interested in making a choice!" April shouted.

"Well I'm not asking you to," Donnie shouted back, "I was trying to leave the situation alone. You brought this all up."

Electricity seemed to spark between their eyes. Finally, April managed to pull back and regain some of her dignity.

"You're right," she said, "It's an easy choice." She grabbed a coat and walked out the front door.

Donnie stared hotly after her. He looked at his hands and noticed he had crushed the valentine into a twisted mess. He whirled back to his notebook and threw it across the room. He sank back into the chair and stared at the paper heart, realizing it was as shattered as his own.

Mikey and Raph watched from the top of the stairs. Raph grimaced but accepted that this course was the best for his younger brother, even if it was an ugly mess. He knew Donnie would never find a happy life with April and that this fight would have eventually happened, in some other shape. And Donnie didn't need the extra burden. Beside him, Mikey blinked back tears. April was right; talking really did make it hurt more. Raph put an arm around Mikey, as he had done when they had fled for their lives.

"What's going to happen now, Raph?" Mikey asked again. Raph looked out after April and back at the slumped form of Donnie.

"I don't know, Mikey," Raph said, "I really don't know."

Outside, they could hear the soft sound of crying.

*()()()*

Should I apply for the witness protection program? Or have I genuinely managed to create some drama for what I felt was a much needed confrontation between April and Donnie? This is the final story in this arc. But remember, I'm not done with this story, so never assume anything is final.

Just two quick things: One, I'm going to be updating more like once a week from here on in. Classes are starting up in a couple of days so I'll have a lot less free time. I write up the chapters in advance then I type them out, editing them as I go. So it's the typing that takes longer to finish. And two, does anyone have an interest in helping me make a cover picture for this story? I really want to be able to have a distinctive picture to draw people in to read it. If anyone knows anyone who can draw or a program that I might be able to use (I have no ability to draw at all), let me know. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Iced Coffee

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Notes: Welcome back! I'm not in the witness protection program; to be honest, I'm rather excited of the reaction some of you had to my last chapter. Now we enter a new arc of the aftermath of the blow up. This will be the longest arc so far. And to those who are asking about Leo, your patience is going to be rewarded (an unconscious turtle does not a story make…all the time). Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 10 – Ice Coffee**

Some unspoken agreement seemed to have been set in the house not to talk about Donnie and April's fight. This included Donnie and April. Although they barely spoke, it was clear that they both were trying to keep the situation as normal as possible. Casey seemed to be quietly ecstatic over the new arrangement and took advantage of the closeness with April as they counted up the money earned from their eggs. It was short lived since Donnie seemed completely uninterested. Donnie spent most of his time working as the Mr. Fix-It-All of the house, which April expressed in grateful, but terse tones. Donnie would only shrug. And so the days drifted by with tense silences and conversations nearly as warm as the air outside.

"Are those two ever gonna get it together?" Mikey asked Raph one evening in the kitchen.

"Who knows," Raph said, "It's not our business, Mikey, it's theirs."

Raph had full nursing duties for Leo in addition to the inevitable training he would have to start. While everyone agreed and respected Raph's desire to do his part for Leo, Donnie did come up to check progress. Raph noted that with each visit, Donnie looked more and more concerned, especially about Leo's leg. But Donnie would say nothing. And Raph wouldn't ask, knowing that Donnie would tell him eventually.

"Try not to worry about it," Raph told Mikey, "They'll be fine."

Raph stood up and cracked his neck.

"I'm sitting with Leo tonight," he said, "Tell Donnie he'd better sleep in the room tonight and now crash down here."

"You know he'll fall asleep anyway," Mikey said. Then he paused.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"I want you to get to sleep," Raph said, "Time for all of us to get back onto a schedule. Training will be starting before too long."

Mikey groaned as Raph smirked and left the room. But even Raph was starting to get annoyed by the situation. Not training was taking its toll on everyone and he knew he would have to figure something out. Up in the bedroom, Leo lay asleep on the bed uncovered.

"Donnie must have done another hydration," Raph told Leo, "I can't wait until it's warm enough to have you out of bed."

Raph pulled up the rocking chair in the room and sat down beside Leo's bedside. Outside, the darkness was overcast with clouds, as it had been for days.

"You should see Donnie, Leo," Raph said, "You'd be proud of him, bro. Still, Mikey's right, he and April need a good talking too."

Raph settled further back in the chair and toyed with his sai. From downstairs, he could hear the sound of the television and dishes being washed up in the kitchen. As the hours drifted by, he heard the television turn off and the sound of feet going up the stairs and into rooms.

"This house is weird when it's silent," Raph said, "You can hear everything settling down. But that's your thing, bro."

Raph yawned and stretched as another hour went past. Not for the first time did he find himself wishing to get a cup of Donnie's coffee. But the smell and taste was disgusting.

"Well, maybe Donnie can get me something else," Raph said, "You'll be okay by yourself for a little bit, Leo?"

The steady rise and fall of Leo's chest was his only answer.

"I'll be back soon," Raph said and walked quietly out the door. He looked into the family room and saw that Donnie was not there. He considered going back to check the shared bedroom, but remembered that it was Donnie's turn for patrol. He'd be gone for another few hours.

"So much for asking for Donnie's help," Raph grumbled. He wandered toward the kitchen and saw the light was still on.

"Terrific, Mikey left the light on again," Raph grumbled, "Better turn it off before Donnie finds out and rips him a new one."

The warm glow of the kitchen made Raph feel a little less sleepy. The freezer was open and Raph was surprised to see Mikey pulling out containers of ice cream and humming.

"Mikey?" Raph asked. Mikey turned to smile at him.

"Hey Raph," Mikey said.

"What are you doing up?" Raph asked.

"Oh, I wasn't sleepy," Mikey said. Raph's eyes narrowed.

"Really, I tried sleeping, but I just couldn't," Mikey said, "What about you?"

"I'm falling asleep," Raph said, "I came down to see if Donnie was here."

"He's out on patrol," Mikey said.

"Yeah, I know," Raph said testily.

"Well, if you knew, why'd you come down?" Mikey asked. His eyes grew wider, "Is Leo awake?"

"No," Raph said, "I just came downstairs to see if I could get some coffee."

"You hate coffee," Mikey said, clearly confused.

"Yeah, well, I'm out of options."

"You could try just going to sleep."

"No way!" Raph shouted. Mikey cringed and Raph took a deep breath.

"Come on," Mikey wheedled, "You know Master Splinter always said sleep was important."

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said, "'Sleeping people can't fall down.'"

"I never knew what he meant," Mikey said, "I mean, yeah, when you're asleep, you're already lying down."

"Don't sweat it, Mikey," Raph said, "I'm going to go back to Leo."

"Wait, I think I can make you some coffee," Mikey said, "Give me a few minutes."

He sat Raph down in a chair and got to work in the kitchen. Raph couldn't help but notice that Mikey seemed to move much more slowly than he normally did. He watched as Mikey flipped on the coffee maker and pulled out milk and ice cubes. Raph barely had time to think what Mikey had managed before a tall glass was placed in front of him.

"Tada!" Mikey said, "I call it iced coffee."

"Nice try, Name Brain," Raph said, "But that's already what it's called."

"Oh," Mikey said, "Guess I'd better rethink the name for when I do this for Master Splinter's tea."

Raph rolled his eyes and took a sip. He sighed happily.

"Donnie makes it really strong," Mikey explained, "And he takes it black. Leo showed me how to make it taste a little sweeter."

"Leo drinks this?" Raph asked. Mikey nodded.

"He said Donnie always would have been better off drinking tar," Mikey said. They both shared a light laugh. Raph drank the rest of his cup and Mikey made a second for him. Raph noticed that Mikey hadn't touched his own drink.

"That is good," Raph sighed, "Okay, so what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, "I'm fine."

"Try again," Raph said, "I've known you long enough to recognize when you've got something on your mind. Spit it out." Mikey looked away for a few minutes.

"It's not a big deal," he said at last, "I've just been having bad dreams. I've been having them since we got here, but the last week or so, they've gotten worse."

"What are they about?" Raph asked, having a pretty good guess.

"It's just remembering New York," Mikey said, "I always wake up before anything really happens."

"Until now," Raph guessed. Mikey flinched and nodded.

"It was last night," Mikey said, "I felt like I couldn't wake up. I kept feeling like there was something keeping me there."

"What do you mean by 'keeping you there'," Raph said.

"When the dreams first started, I just saw things that scared me, but I always woke up. But in the last few weeks, it's been like reliving everything in New York over and over. And last night, I saw everything that could have happened. I saw Leo coming through the window and us leaving him behind. I saw you taking on the Shredder and being so angry and I couldn't stop you. And I saw April and Donnie getting killed in the Turtle Mech. Then I was all alone because Casey never came back."

Raph saw Mikey rub his eyes.

"I couldn't wake up," he said, "I felt like I was being held down and saw the Kraang and the Shredder taking over."

"What finally made you wake up in the end?" Raph asked.

"Casey hit me in the head," Mikey said, "His sleeping mat is right next to mine and he rolled over in his sleep."

Raph took a moment to drink more of his coffee while Mikey composed himself. His drink was still untouched.

"Mikey, have you told Donnie about this?" Raph asked.

"No," Mikey said, "I didn't want to bother him. He's got enough to deal with after…" Mikey didn't finish the sentence.

"You're going to need to tell him, " Raph said, "For all I know, along with all the other stuff our brainiac brother can do, he can probably explain the dream."

Raph squeezed Mikey's shoulder.

"But remember that those things never happened," he said, "You know we're all here and fine."

"But it could have," Mikey said, "And now April and Donnie fighting makes it harder too."

"I know, little brother," Raph said, "But it's like I told you before. They'll sort things out and Donnie will be the same old love struck nerd he was before."

Mikey laughed and yawned. Raph stood up from the table.

"Why don't you come and hang out with Leo and me tonight," Raph said, "You'll have a little space and maybe being around your big brothers will make it a bit easier."

"Can I really?" Mikey asked hopefully. Then he frowned.

"What if I dream again and can't wake up?" Mikey asked.

"You will," Raph said, "Just remember that it's not real. Nothing happened; we're all safe here. You, me, Leo, Donnie, April and Casey. And we're not going to be defeated."

"Mikey smiled slightly. They picked up their drinks and went back up to the bedrooms, Mikey stopping only to get his mat which he spread out at the foot of the bed. Raph rested in the chair as Mikey got comfortable

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep too?" he asked.

"Later," Raph said, "Thanks for the coffee. Maybe you can show me how to brew it myself next time."

Mikey climbed under the blanket and was out very quickly.

"He must have been exhausted," Raph told Leo, "He's a lot tougher than we ever gave him credit for."

Raph looked at the still untouched glass of coffee and picked it up.

"No sense wasting it," he said and drained it. Raph head a heavy sigh. Downstairs, he could hear the faint sound of Donnie coming in from outside. Raph listened for awhile as Donnie put away the warm suit and settled in the family room. He would be there for hours, jotting down notes and formulas for the medicine for Leo.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain about Donnie keeping weird hours if he succeeds," Raph said, "But he really needs to find a place to work in."

From across the hall, he heard Casey's chainsaw snore and the quiet breathing of April in the room next door. He reached down and pulled the blanket up over Mikey's shoulders.

"We're all here, Mikey," Raph said. He looked back at Leo.

"We're all here, Leo," Raph said, "We're safe."

Raph sat guard over his brothers. Leo slept on and Mikey dreamed no dreams.

*()()()*

Just a little Raph and Mikey fluff for everyone. I realize that there's very little to draw in the Leo fans at this point, simply because he's unconscious. But he's about to feature a bit more in the next few chapters and prominently in this arc. But, as I've said before, I am a fan of Donatello and, while I love all the Turtles in this new incarnation of the Turtles, Donnie has always been and will always be my favorite. That being said, I'm trying to make Leo less of a featured character and more of a motivation for everyone. I'll see you all next week!


	11. Chapter 11 - Jaunt

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: I almost didn't think I'd make my deadline on this chapter. I'm trying to post the next chapter each week. This is going to be done a little different with this and the next two chapters. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 11 – Jaunt**

It had been a month since coming to the farm and already so much had happened. But yet, it was like nothing had happened.

"Who wants a normal life anyway?" Casey had once asked April. Back then, April had longed to forget the weirdness and danger, but now, with the exception of having 4 mutant turtle roommates, this was what a normal life was like. And she hated it.

"Is it ever going to stop being cold?" Mikey asked glumly as fresh snow fell on the early morning outside.

"Of course it will," Casey said, "You just don't realize how much it snows when the city trucks sweep it away."

"It will get better," April soothed, "It's already nearly the end of the month. It's going to start warming up soon."

"It's already picking up," Raph said. He had just come in from outside, carrying an armful of wood.

"The air doesn't cut through the shell," he continued, "I think we're going to see an end to this."

"Oh yeah, things are looking up, buttercups," Mikey said.

Donnie came down that moment looking grim.

"Dude, Raph says pretty soon spring'll be bustin' out all over!" Mikey sang.

"That's not how that goes," Donnie said tiredly but he smiled.

"Can't come soon enough," Raph said, "We need training like crazy."

Donnie nodded. Then he looked at April and Casey.

"Are you two going shopping today?" he asked. They nodded, April not meeting his eyes.

"We need other stuff besides food," she said warily, "Why?"

"I have a list of other stuff we need," Donnie replied, "Some of it for Leo."

They all felt a chill of worry creep over them. Donnie tried to give them his best encouraging grin.

"It's not a rush," he said, "Most of it is precaution, but I would like it before tomorrow."

Casey took the list from Donnie and examined it closely.

"This is a lot," Casey said, "And some expensive stuff."

"You can get most of it cheap if you don't get brand name," Donnie said, "Brand doesn't always guarantee quality."

"It's going to take a while," Casey said, trying to hide a grin, "Maybe all day."

"Whatever you need," Donnie said. He turned and came face to face with April. She stared at him hard, trying to read what he might be thinking. But Donnie cleared his mind, stopped thinking and moved to the kitchen table. April stared hotly after him, furious that she'd failed to find out more about her powers. But then she felt the cold dread again as she saw Donnie and Raph exchange looks and the uneasy frown Raph wore.

"Let's go, Red," Casey said, "We'll get back before it gets dark if we leave now."

April nodded, not turning away. Her eyes slid back to Donnie's face and attempted once more to read him. But his ability to "fight without thinking" seemed to apply to masking his emotions as well.

Casey and April climbed into the party wagon and put it in gear. They pulled onto the drive and the last glimpse of the house before the drive turned the bend was Mikey looking out the window at them. They drove the 30 miles into town. Along the way, they passed a small general store tucked off the highway.

"Let's see what they've got in there," April said, "Maybe we can cut out trips down."

Inside, they were disappointed by the selection.

"Gas stations have better stock," Casey said.

"This place looks like it would keep peanut butter or jelly," April said.

"I don't see anyone around," Casey said, "Let's try another time when we need a quick run."

They drove the rest of the way into town and to the store. It took about three hours to get all they needed as they counted and recounted how much money they had, how much stuff they needed and what bargains they could find.

"Now I know why my dad was such a coupon fanatic," April said.

"My dad too" Casey said, "He used to have this huge expandable file full of them. "Dairy," "Meat," "Produce," and "Utility"; he had one for everything."

"Okay, your dad was crazier than min," April said.

"Crazy genius," Casey said, "He could find a bargain anywhere."

He got quiet for a moment.

"Still," he said quickly, "Being on our own is fun. Nothing quite like a little private time to ourselves, right Red?"

April smirked at him and then felt a stab of guilt.

"_You knew how I felt,"_ Donnie's voice drifted back to her, "_And you blew me off."_

April pushed the voice back into the dark hole it had crept from.

"Let's get going," she said.

With two full carts and a large sum of money gone, April and Casey loaded up the party wagon.

"Seems kind of a shame," Casey said, "To go back so soon. We've got a few hours left before we need to worry about beating the dark."

"What are you thinking?" April asked.

"Let's you and I have a little romantic recon?" Casey smiled, "Let's check out the downtown."

"I don't know," April said, "The guys looked like they were hiding something. Maybe we should get back."

"Come on," Casey said, "I've got some serious cabin fever and I know you do too. Just a few hours exploring and enjoying being around people and we'll go back."

"It doesn't seem fair," April sighed, "The guys are stuck inside still."

"So we'll get them some stuff," Casey said. He turned on the smile that April knew too well. She thought for a moment. It would be nice to be out with people and do some fun stuff.

"We still keep up our story about being cousins and homeschooled," April said, "No deviating from that."

Casey grinned widely.

"Let's go then, he said and they climbed into the car. They drove a few miles up the road and onto the main street into town. April smiled. It was like something out of an old movie. Brownstone buildings on either side of the streets, with the building sides painted like billboards, displaying things like "East Cider Mille" and "Hay Feed."

"Let's check out the next street," Casey said, "Stuff looks closed on this block."

"Let's go to the library," April said. Casey rolled his eyes.

"You are such a geek," he said, "But fine."

They wandered about the books stacks, talking to no one. They even got to watch a documentary on site about the history of puppetry.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't find those things creepy?" Casey asked as they drove up the next street.

"It was really cool," April said, "It was something Irma-might have-liked."

April slowed as she caught herself. Casey smiled in understanding. They spent the rest of the time exploring the bowling alley, little private stores and wound up at the community center.

"We should think about getting back," April said, "The guys are going to start to worry something happened to us."

"Yeah, probably should," Casey said.

"Casey, look at that," April said, pointing to the marquee outside the community center. The sign displayed

MEETING TONIGHT

NEW YORK CITY - INVASION

"Awesome?" Casey said, "What do you think they're meeting about?"

"Let's go, Casey," April said urgently.

"No way," Casey said, "We need to check this out. Maybe they'll send help to the city. E.P.F. might even be here."

April frowned as Casey took the steps two at a time.

"This is not going to go well," April said. She followed after Casey.

*()()()*

I know this was kind of a short chapter, but I'm doing this on purpose. Think of the next few chapters as a 3 part story. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Knit

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay this week. My internet has been down at my house. This is another short chapter and I like to think of this chapter as one for every Turtle fan. It features all the brothers in, I hope, a spot on character portrayal as they come together as a family and a team of ninjas. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 12 - Knit**

Mikey watched the car turn the bend and disappear behind the trees.

"They're gone," Mikey said and turned back to look at his brothers. Donnie waved his hand to follow him and they climbed the stairs to the room Leo slept in. Nothing had changed. Leo was still asleep. But on second look, Raph saw a sheen of sweat on Leo's brow and a slight rattle to his breathing.

"Okay," Raph said, "What's going on, Donnie?"

"Leo has a dislocated leg," Donnie said, "I didn't catch it before because I was focusing on his shell in order to protect everything internal."

"How could you not catch a dislocated leg?" Raph shouted.

"I'm so sorry," Donnie said sarcastically, "With all the other medical equipment I packed, I didn't have room for a 100 pound X-ray machine."

Raph narrowed his eyes but seemed to concede the point.

"The point is," Donnie continued, "Leo's developing a high fever and his breathing is very shallow."

"From a dislocated leg?" Mikey asked.

"If his injuries are as extensive as I think," Donnie said, "A dislocated leg can cause damage to blood vessels and that can lead to blood clots in the leg."

"So what do we do?" Raph said.

"Our only choice now is to put the leg back in place," Donnie said.

"What?" Raph and Mikey roared. They tried to stare Donnie down, but he wouldn't shrink back.

"If we do it now, before he wakes up," Donnie said, "It will be less painful."

"How can we put him in any pain at all?" Mikey asked.

"The pain he'll feel will last only a second compared to a long illness from blood poisoning," Donnie said. Mikey and Raph grimaced.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Donnie continued, "But it's either this or we risk a trip into a populated town and see if they've got a well-stocked hospital."

All three brothers were silenced as a weak moan floated up from the bed.

"Father," Leo whispered. They all looked at each other with pale faces.

"Okay, Donnie," Raph said softly, "Tell me what to do."

"Mikey, I want you to get the rest of the bandages," Donnie said, "It's on the list I gave April and Casey. Raph, we're going to need some splints to hold his leg still after we reset it."

Raph hurried down the stairs, stopping only to put on the heavy coat and grab the axe. Mikey collected the bandages while Donnie gently probed at Leo's leg. He knew without an x-ray, it would be harder to put the leg back right, but he also knew that any more delay would only make Leo's recuperation longer.

"I'm sorry Leo," Donnie said, "We'll try to be as quick as possible."

"Here are all the bandages, Donnie," Mikey said, "How's Leo? What are you doing?"

"Just checking over Leo's leg," Donnie said, "I want to make sure I know exactly where I have to put the leg."

Mikey was silent as he stared at Leo's face.

"Do you think he knows what's happening?" Mikey asked. Donnie shook his head.

"Mikey, he's in a sort of coma," Donnie explained slowly, "More like being in a deep sleep?"

"Like Snow White?" Mikey asked, sounding more than ever like a little child.

"Yes, like Snow White," Donnie said, smiling at the comparison, "Leo's in a deep sleep that will only let him experience a small amount of what's going on around him. It'll be like being in a dream."

"As long as it doesn't turn into a nightmare," Mikey said softly. Donnie glanced at him.

"I hope it won't, Mikey," Donnie said, "But there's no guarantee that he won't have a rough road ahead of him."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"I mean that he's still sick, Mikey," Donnie said gently, "He's going to have to get this out of his system, even after we fix his leg."

Mikey looked panicked.

"He'll be okay," Donnie said, "April and Casey are going to get all that we'll need."

"But I don't like that he's hurting," Mikey said, "No one should have to be in pain awake and asleep. I should know."

Donnie looked at him curiously. Mikey's eyes widened.

"Mikey, have you been having nightmares?" Donnie asked. Mikey looked at him sheepishly.

Raph brought the axe down a third time on the log and tossed it aside in frustration. The logs had been split but he couldn't get them sheared off to use as splints.

"Maybe there's something in the barn," Raph said as he threw aside a fourth log. Inside the barn, he began to dig in the tack room. No one had been out here since they first arrived and the tack room had been left disheveled from Raph and Casey's first hunt.

"This place isn't' too bad," Raph said as he glanced around, "We could use the space for training until the snow clears."

Finally, Raph located a wedge that could take off the inside edge of the wood. As he turned, he saw off into the far corner of the barn. The space had been cleared away for boxes and tables. It was cluttered and showed signs of a child playing. Raph smiled.

"I think Donnie may be interested in this," Raph said. He hurried back to the wood pile to finish the splints. When he returned to the bedroom, Donnie and Mikey were clearing away everything from around Leo.

"This should be enough," Raph said, "What else do we need?"

"Nothing at the moment," Donnie said. He took the logs and set them beside the bandages. Mikey gave Raph a warm smile.

"I talked to Donnie," Mikey whispered, "About my nightmares, I mean."

Raph smiled and squeezed his youngest brother's shoulder.

"I think we can get this set in one try," Donnie said, "Mikey if you and Raph hold him still, I can set the leg."

"No," Raph said. Donnie blinked in confusion.

"No offense, Donnie," Raph said, "But we both know that I'm the only one who can set Leo's leg."

Donnie opened his mouth to argue, but sighed and nodded. He and Mikey held their bodies across Leo.

"Twist it just beneath his thigh bone," Donnie said. Raph nodded.

"Can I close my eyes?" Mikey asked softly.

"Both of you close your eyes," Raph said. He gritted his teeth and took hold of Leo's leg where Donnie had said.

"No, I'm not," Donnie said, "I'm right with you." Donnie put a hand over Raph's. Mikey did too, but kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh three," Raph said. Donnie nodded. Mikey gave a whimper and a nod.

"THREE!" The brothers shouted as one voice and with a nerve shattering crack, two bonds began to knit.

*()()()*

Thus ends another quick chapter that's leading up to a very episodic one that I've been working on for a couple of weeks. I think you'll like it. I've deliberately kept things short the last two chapters for that very reason. See you next week!


	13. Chapter 13 - Limits

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Notes: I know some of you didn't like how short the last chapter was, but this makes up for it. This is a long, almost an episodic chapter. The weird thing with my writing this story was that it was always supposed to be an independent take on the three months spent on the farm. But it is fun to see how little my ideas have come pretty close to what's happened now in later episodes. This story was started just after "Race with the Demon." I write out the chapters out before I type them up, so the chapter you're about to read was written just after the first of the year. In spite of the chapter about EPF, I wondered why there hadn't been anything on the news about it ("Race with the Demon" has the big news story about the mutant car. Really?) Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 13 - Limits**

April knew the minute they walked in, it would be a hard time. The community center had been a school in a previous life and what had been the gymnasium seemed to serve as a lecture hall and theater, judging from the low stage.

"Let's sit over here," April said and directed Casey to the farthest seat on the lowest section of the bleachers.

"Good choice in seats, April," Casey said, "We can see everything."

"Including the exits," April thought. Maybe it was because of her training with Master Splinter but she had instinctively sat in the farthest end of the bleachers where they would be less noticeable and have a quick escape if her uneasiness proved right.

"Full house," Casey muttered, looking around. The crowd was mostly made up of teens and young adults to early 30s. A few older adults sat in the crowd, but the majority of adults looked as though they were there for the purpose of crowd control.

"Thank you all for coming," a woman at the podium said. She was an Indian woman, dressed in a black skirt and a blood red blazer which accented her coffee skin and dark eyes well. She spoke with a thick Indian accent and surveyed her audience with authority and firmness. Next to her on the podium were three empty chairs.

"My name is Uma Jafri," the woman said, "I am the community center's PR director and the moderator tonight."

Jafri signaled to an attendant standing at the doors. The attendant nodded back and left the room.

"Our turnout was much larger than expected so I ask all of you to respect the following rules I am instating."

"First, that everyone conduct themselves with an air of decorum and civility. This will not turn into a circus."

As Jafri went of the rules, April felt a large amount of respect growing for her. She was clearly not intimidated by such a large crowd. It reminded her of Leo in a way. April began to think about Leo and getting the supplies needed for Leo back to the farmhouse. She had just decided to say something to Casey when he touched her shoulder.

"April, check out big brother," Casey whispered. The attendant had returned with three men. One was a small pale man who looked around nervously. He was balding and dressed in a gray flannel suit. He had small eyes and a sagging face, which he was rubbing vigorously with a handkerchief. April looked at the man Casey had pointed to. This one was thick muscled and had a rugged face that looked carved from rock. He had a large nose and dark glasses covered his eyes. Behind both of them was another pale man with gray hair who walked purposefully. The old brown coat, the beat up hat and steely gaze was unmistakable.

"Casey!" April said, "It's Jack Kurtzman!"

* * *

><p>Donnie sat breathing hard beside the bed. Raph was gripping the footboard to steady his shaking. Next to Donnie on the floor, Mikey sat shaking and making soft sounds of terror. Donnie ran his fingers along Leo's leg. The leg ran smoothly into the familiar curve of muscle, bone and joints.<p>

"It's back in place," Donnie said quietly. Raph nodded his head but didn't move.

"Will Leo be okay now?" Mikey asked, his voice sounding more child-like than Donnie had ever remembered it.

"It's going to be touch and go for awhile," he said, "There's a lot of damage to overcome and we'll need the medicines April and Casey went to get."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Raph said hoarsely.

"To start with, let's get some fluids in him," Donnie said. He left the room for the bathroom. Mikey gripped Leo's limp hand and closed his eyes again. Raph steadied himself and focused on his breathing.

"Breathing helps you find your center," Leo's voice floated back in his memories. It had been early in their training. They attempted to balance themselves on one leg in an effort to find their center. And Raph was still unsteady on his feet after working on the exercise for three days. Watching his brother's body stand as firm as a tree, Raph exploded.

"This is all stupid," he snapped, "How come you can do it and I can't?"

"You're holding your breath," Leo said simply, "Master Splinter says that breathing helps you find your center and you get balance that way."

Raph had grumbled about that the rest of the day. But that night, in the safety of his room, he had stood for an hour until he had found the balance Leo spoke of.

"I'm going out for some air," Raph said to Mikey. Mikey didn't say anything. Raph passed Donnie as he went down the stairs. Donnie watched him step outside and squeezed his eyes shut sadly as the sound of retching drifted back to him.

* * *

><p>"Who's Jack Kurtzman?" Casey asked.<p>

"He's a former investigative journalist," April said, "He's also a Kraang expert. He disappeared after the worms."

Casey gave a shudder at the memory. He and April watched as Kurtzman climbed the stage with the other two men. Feeling it unwise to attract his attention, April glanced around the room and didn't make eye contact.

"I'd like to introduce our guest speakers tonight," Jafri said, "First, Agent Edward Bartler, a member of Earth Protection Forces."

A scatter of applause filled the room as the nervous pale man stood. He waved timidly at the crowd and sat down again.

"Agent Bartler comes to us from New York City itself," Jafri said, "He's part of the scientific forces that are working to uncover the technology the aliens have brought."

April and Casey looked at each other and shrunk down as far as they could go.

"Not exactly what I pictured an E.P.F. soldier to look like," Casey said.

"I guess the science boys are big on brain, not brawn," April said. Her thoughts drifted to Donnie and she chased them back.

"Our second guest is Mr. Thomas Seebeck," Jafri said, "He works with the scientific branch of E.P.F. as an aide to Bartler and a go-between from scientists to the fighting force."

"That's a lie," Casey said, "Thomas Seebeck was a physicist in the 19th century who discovered the thermoelectric effect." April stared at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I heard Donnie talking about him," Casey said.

"And you remembered?"

"Hey, I tried to block him out, but there was nothing good on TV," Casey said defensively. April rolled her eyes.

"Our final guest is our newest resident and responsible for the local paper and newsletter, Mr. Jack Kurtzman."

April was impressed with the applause Kurtzman received, although it was only marginally better than the reception given to Bartler and Seebeck.

"Guess a lot of Kurtzman's conspiracy theories and stories do well out here," April said to Casey as they joined in the applause.

"You said this guy was in New York," Casey said, "What's he doing out here?"

"We're about to find out," April replied as the guests took their seats. Seebeck remained standing next to Bartler.

"As many of you know," Jafri said, "New York City recently saw an influx of alien activity in an invasion. According to recent reports and the assurances of agents like Bartler, the invasion is at an end."

"WHAT!" April and Casey shouted. Their voices rang through the silent auditorium. All eyes turned to them. Kurtzman's eyes widened in recognition but he remained silent.

"You two," Jafri said, "I will only give one warning. This discussion will be civil and informative. There will be no outbursts."

"Sorry," April said and sat back down. Casey stared hard into Jafri's eyes but sat down as well.

"Thank you," she said, "Now, to continue, Agent Bartler and Mr. Seebeck have graciously come to see us to discuss activities in New York. I am told that similar discussions are taking place in other parts of New York. I will turn things over to Agent Bartler."

Bartler stood up and wiped his forehead again. He stepped up to the microphone, glancing nervously at the other two men. Kurtzman nodded encouragingly. The other man didn't look at him.

"Casey," April whispered, "Does that big guy look kind of strange to you?"

Casey watched the man for several minutes as he stared out over the audience.

"Thank you," Bartler said. His voice was whiny and high-pitched.

"I'm sure many of you have places to go and things to do, so I will endeavor to keep this meeting from going off topic. I would rather allow you to ask questions and I will give you what answers I can, providing I won't divulge classified information."

"Agent Bartler," a woman in the back called, "How was the alien invasion stopped? It was just a month ago that the aliens were pouring out of those portals. What changed?"

"Our E.P.F numbers vastly outnumbered the aliens," Bartler said, "It was simply a matter of overpowering them."

"So where are the aliens now?" asked another woman from three rows behind.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Bartler said, "Those that we did not send back through the portals as you saw weeks ago are in a classified location."

"Why haven't we seen any reports of New York and its people?" a man shouted. Further murmuring resulted and Jafri tapped the microphone.

"I'm sorry, but that's also classified," Bartler said.

"Well, what can you tell us!" someone shouted, "You say New York City isn't overrun anymore but I've tried contacting my family and I get no answer."

"The city is still under quarantine," Bartler said a bit louder. He looked over to Seebeck nervously. Then he wiped his face again.

"Kurtzman, what's your take on all this?" a man next to April and Casey said, "You've been reporting for weeks now that New York is still occupied by these creatures you call the Kraang."

"My sources in New York City have been unreachable," Kurtzman said, "Which is how I know that the city isn't out of danger." Seebeck blinked and looked at Kurtzman.

"I beg your pardon," Bartler said, wiping his forehead a second time in so many minutes, "But I think I know a bit better than you just what the, Kraang as you call them, are doing."

"I'm sure you do," Kurtzman said. He looked over at Seebeck and fixed a hard gaze. Then he glanced out at the audience.

"All of you aren't being given the whole story," Kurtzman said, "There's more going on here than you know."

"Kurtzman," Seebeck said, his voice sharp and deep. But there was something so unhuman about it that April couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some truth to Kurtzman's statement.

"Kurtzman will please wait until Agent Bartler has finished speaking," Seebeck said, "Everything is fine. There is no longer any concern for New York City."

The audience rumbled uncertainly. Kurtzman took that moment to turn his eyes to April. She looked long and hard at Kurtzman. Then, taking a risk, she reached out, trying to do as she had done when seeking for Splinter.

"April, if you can hear me," Kurtzman's voice echoed in her head, "You'll need to get out of here." April gasped.

"What's up?" Casey said.

"We've got trouble," April said and she saw the whole story roll before her eyes as Kurtzman showed her the truth.

"The kind of trouble that requires butt-kicking?" Casey asked, sounding thrilled.

"We need to leave," April said. She looked at Seebeck. He removed the dark glasses and April saw the empty dark eyes.

"You all known as people must become that which is known as calm," Seebeck intoned. April felt an icy rush pulse through her and Casey grabbed her hand.

"He's a Kraangdroid!"

* * *

><p>Donnie went out the front door, stretching his arms after spending an hour bent over Leo. Donnie had managed to get only a little fluid into Leo before breaking down and inserting a feeding tube. Mikey had left as soon as Donnie got to work and Donnie found him sitting on the porch, staring out into space. Raph was out in the barn and they could hear the shouts as he pounded some defenseless hay bale or sandbag to death.<p>

"Leo's getting some fluids in him," Donnie said, "I won't need to leave the tube in long. I think he clamped up a bit in reaction to his leg. Once everything relaxes again, he'll be back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be normal," Mikey said flatly. Donnie stared in surprise. If the Mikey from an hour ago had sounded like a little child, then it was as if Mikey had aged 60 years.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"It's the dreams," Mikey said.

"But you told me about the dreams," Donnie said, "Some a little creepy, but nothing nearly that bad. At least, nothing unusual compared to most of what you dream about."

Donnie attempted a smile to lighten the mood, but Mikey didn't return it.

"But I didn't tell you about one other dream," Mikey said. Donnie stared silently, trying to gauge what was going on in his little brother's head.

"Okay," Donnie said finally, "So tell me."

"In my dream, the Kraang, the Foot and all the creeps we've ever faced are swarming onto the farm like bugs," Mikey said, "I try to go for help, but it's like I'm a ghost. I see Raph and Casey take off into the woods, laughing. I see you and April fighting and I run upstairs to protect Leo, but he's not there either. Everyone has vanished. Then I hear the Shredder laughing and I wake up. But each time, I see more and it gets harder and harder to wake up."

Donnie listened to the dream all the way through. Mikey wiped a hand across his eyes as tears poured down his cheeks. Donnie put an arm around his shoulder and pulled Mikey close to him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Donnie said, "It's nothing to be afraid of though. Because that's what the dream is about. It's your fears. Fears about being abandoned, fears of conflict and even guilt at the idea that you're still able to do what you like."

Mikey looked up at Donnie with wide blue eyes. Donnie smiled.

"Something Master Splinter told me once when I thought my world had fallen apart," Donnie said, "He said that we should never lose hope."

"But our home is gone," Mikey said, "Master Splinter….Father is gone and Leo is slipping away from us."

"We can't lose hope, Mikey," Donnie said soothingly, "Because if we do, the Kraang really will have won."

Mikey looked thoughtful and then smiled. Donnie grinned back and rubbed his brother's head.

"Why don't you go fix something to eat," Donnie said, "We could all use a big pot of pizza noodle soup, I think."

Mikey grinned and jumped up. Donnie followed suit and looked toward the barn.

"I'm going to go get Raph," Donnie said, "It's not warm enough yet to be out too long."

A warm peck against his cheek told Donnie that Mikey had kissed him...

"I love you, man," Mikey said, "Seriously."

Donnie grinned as a memory flashed in his mind. Shoving Mikey good naturedly, he went out to the barn.

* * *

><p>"What are you not telling us?" people in the crowd shouted. For an hour, people had shouted their questions, demanding answers with regards to loved ones in the city. The hour of debate had left everyone uneasy and uncomfortable. The gymnasium heated up considerably as people packed in tighter. Bartler had continued to insist that he knew nothing more and could say nothing.<p>

"Everything is fine," Seebeck had been repeating, "There is no longer any concern for New York City."

"He sounds like that Campbell woman," April said, "The one who tried to attack me at the school."

"I remember that day when we saw the disaster area the school was," Casey said, "It was nice that for once I didn't do it."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bartler said, "I'm sorry but I really can't say anymore. I've answered all I can."

"You haven't answered anything!" people shouted. Seebeck stepped forward again and addressed the crowd.

"Everything will be explained when the time known as the correct time becomes the correct time," Seebeck said, "You will all remain in your seats."

Behind his back, Kurtzman had unplugged the microphone.

"Eddie, do it now!" Kurtzman shouted. Bartler swung the mic at Seebeck and knocked him to the floor. People screamed and stood in alarm.

"Kurtzman, Agent Bartler, please," Jafri said, "This is getting out of hand."

"Madam, if you don't wish to go the way of New York City, I suggest you order everyone out," Kurtzman said. Jafri stared in horror as the man stood, his head dented and spitting sparks.

"Everyone get out!" Jafri shouted and the room began to clear. Casey pulled April away from the door as a mob of people surged forward.

"April," Kurtzman shouted, "Thank heavens you're here."

"Mr. Kurtzman," April said, "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain," Kurtzman said. He glanced back as Seebeck stomped forward toward Bartler who cringed onstage.

"We've got to get him out of there," Casey said. He jumped up but Kurtzman grabbed him.

"Only April can stop him," Kurtzman said. He looked at her and spoke calmly and clearly.

"Do what you did to Kraang Prime," he said.

"I don't know what I did," April said, "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted it to go away!"

"Do it again!" Kurtzman said. His voice was pleading. Bartler screamed as the Kraangdroid lifted him up by the throat. Bartler kicked his legs wildly and sputtered like an old tractor. April hurried forward and kicked as hard as she could at the droid. It fell aside and released its hold on Bartler. Kurtzman grabbed the man and pulled him away. April stood in front of the droid, staring it down and trying to recall what made her strike out before.

"Come on, April, you can do this," she told herself. But as the Kraang righted itself, April realized that she may not have time.

* * *

><p>"Raph, you in here?" Donnie called. The signs of his older brother's presence were everyone in spilled hay, sand and wood splinters. At the back of the barn, Donnie found Raph standing completely still.<p>

"We should get inside," Donnie said, "Mikey's fixing something to eat and we can check on Leo."

Raph didn't respond.

"He'll be fine, Raph," Donnie said.

"I know he will," Raph said, "I'm just not so sure about me."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"I'm out of whack right now, Donnie," Raph said, "I'm trying to find my center again. But I can't do it. I keep losing my balance."

Raph made an attempt to do a slow kata and stumbled.

"You're tired," Donnie said, "You're hungry and you've probably got the same sort of trauma the rest of us have. It's not an easy thing to experience when you do what we've done. But it's over now."

"Not for me it isn't," Raph said. He leaned against the support in the barn and sighed. Donnie sighed as well.

"No, I guess it's not for me either," Donnie said, "And Mikey is still unsure. But first thing to do is eat something."

"I am glad you came out here though," Raph said, "I wanted to show you this place. Particularly this little corner here."

Donnie took in his surroundings as Raph watched. And then he saw it, the expected gleam in his brother's eye as he realized what this could do for them.

"A lab," Donnie breathed, "I could work out here. Then I'd have room to set up what I need."

"And not risk blowing up the house," Raph said. Donnie shot him a glare but smiled at the jest.

"Let's go eat," Donnie said, "Casey and April will be back soon."

"You know, Donnie, you really should think about patching it up with April," Raph said, "It's not healthy to hold a grudge. We've seen what happens with that in Shredder."

Donnie looked after Raph as he headed toward the house. Glancing around once more at the barn, he followed after him.

* * *

><p>"It is the one known as April O'Neil," the Kraangdroid wheezed. April stood her ground, eyes shut, squeezing her head as though it would force her powers out.<p>

"GOONGALA!" a familiar voice shouted and the Kraangdroid stumbled back off the stage again. April opened her eyes and saw Casey standing in front of her.

"Casey, get out of here!" April shouted.

"We can take him, Red," Casey said, "Together, let's take him."

April watched the scene unfold in slow motion as the Kraangdroid rose again and grabbed hold of Casey's stick. Casey struggled to pull it back and went flying. April stared up and began to back away.

"The one known as April O'Neil will come with Kraang," the robot said. It reached out for her.

"No," April said, "No, I won't! Not again!"

Her mind filled with images of her father mutating again, the city slowly turning into a wasteland, Leo's bruised and beaten body, Master Splinter flying through the air into the pipe. She saw Donnie as he fought with her, eyes full of anger and hurt.

"I can't do this," April said weakly and sank to the ground.

"Something's are beyond our control," Donnie's whisper came back to her. April knitted her brows.

"Not this!" April shouted and her mind exploded with the same psychic wave she'd used on Kraang Prime. The Kraangdroid jerked wildly and collapsed. The brain creature climbed out weakly from the chest and slowly scuttled away, but then there was a crunching, squealing cry and silence.

"You did it, April," Kurtzman said, lifting the podium up off the pink mass. April looked up at him and smiled.

"You should get out of here," Kurtzman said, "Bartler and I will get it back to Ne w York."

Bartler held up a tiny microchip.

"This will wipe its mind," he said, "The Kraang aliens have been using it on other agents."

"Go April," Kurtzman said, "And give my best to our green friends."

"Where will you go?" Casey asked as he climbed back on stage, rubbing his head.

"I'll head out of state," Kurtzman said, "It's better that way. And it's a good idea if you guys don't come back into town either."

April nodded. Kurtzman and Bartler headed out.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Casey called after them.

"Another time," Kurtzman said, "For now, let's just leave it as one favored owed another."

April and Casey pulled the empty robot out of the building and threw it in the van. They drove off, stopping only to toss the empty shell over the side of a cliff.

"Let's get back," Casey said, "The guys are gonna think we eloped or something."

April smiled but didn't laugh. What she had done tonight, as she had done to Kraang Prime, confused her and left her wanting for someone to talk to. But the one she would have gone to first was not speaking to her or she to him. It gave her a very empty feeling knowing she had lost that avenue of conversation.

* * *

><p>"They're back!" Mikey called as he heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway.<p>

"About time," Raph said, "I was starting to think they'd eloped."

Donnie winced only slightly at the idea but not enough to notice. As angry as he was, he couldn't help but feel the pang of regret and longing to reunite with April, but his actions had been unforgiveable. Maybe someday she would, but it wasn't the right time.

"Let's get that stuff in," Donnie said, "And we'll get Leo the medicine he needs."

April and Casey smiled as the moonlight flooded the yard. Their limits had been tested and they'd all come through stronger. As April climbed out and waved to Mikey, Donnie glanced down into the flowerbed by the steps. He smiled. The green points of a tulip was breaking up through the softening earth. Donnie smiled.

"There's always hope," he whispered.

*()()()*

Half way point! What did you think? Have I made up for two shorter chapters? I think I have. In the chapters ahead, Leo battles a fever, and with spring coming on now, let's get the boys outside a bit, shall we? I hope you enjoyed. Please do leave a review, even if it's just a short one. The reviews I get are always so uplifting and encouraging and really spur me on to live up to your expectations and mine, as well as make each new chapter better.


	14. Chapter 14 - Muscle

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: Welcome to all readers, both new and regulars! A guest asked if this story will cover all of season three or just up to a certain point. Well, the answer is kind of tricky because if I explain, it might give away too much of my plot. I'll leave it with saying that I am only covering the time Leo was unconscious. This chapter is a Casey focused chapter because I like challenging myself and Casey is a very tough character for me to write for. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 14 – Muscle**

Casey woke up earlier than the rest of the house. At least so he thought. As he climbed out of bed, he noticed the absence of Raph from his mat on the floor. Mikey slept deeply and Donnie, who slept light, opened an eye to see Casey getting up. He closed his eye again.

"I'll be quiet," Casey said. Donnie's response was a soft hum.

Casey strolled down the stairs and grabbed the heavy coat. Although he was sure he wouldn't need it before long. With what he had planned, he'd work up quite a sweat. When Raph had said they'd wanted to use the barn for training, he knew it would need a thorough organizing. As he stepped outside, he was hit with a warm breeze.

"What's that saying?" Casey said, "March and lions go bam."

"March comes in like a lion and out like a lamb," Raph said from the entrance to the barn. He wore no coat. Casey eyed him sharply.

"That's a little bold," Casey said, "It's not that warm yet."

"Raph blinked sleepily at him.

"If you'd been out here sooner," Raph said, "We could both be warm inside."

"Let's go then," Casey said, "Don't let me stop you."

Inside, the bales of hay sat stacked across the floor, with only a space wide enough for a person to maneuver towards the back of the barn, where space was clear. Scatters of hay and sand were strewn across the floor.

"You get started already?" Casey asked.

"No, that was from the other day," Raph replied, "I needed to blow off some steam."

"The hay never stood a chance," Casey said sarcastically.

They got to work, lifting hay bales and stacking them into new towers against the walls. Raph took a few minutes to clear the room in the area at the back for Donnie's lab. Casey finished his first stack and joined Raph, carrying a large jug of water. He handed it to Raph and set up the tables.

"How's Leo doing?" Casey asked.

"He's still pretty sick," Raph said, "Donnie says that he's got an infection from his leg being dislocated, but the medicine should help."

"That's good," Casey said.

"The biggest worry is keeping him hydrated," Raph said, "The fever is really taking a toll."

Can you get fluids in him?" Raph shook his head.

"Something about output vs. input," Raph said, "It's all geek speak to me."

He resumed his throwing of hay with an added vigor. Casey was tactful enough not to mention the tears. Eventually Casey went to another section to work, giving Raph privacy.

As he continued to stack the hay, Casey thought about his own family. He imagined what he would go through if it was his little sister hurt so badly without proper medical care.

"Not sure I could handle it as well," he thought.

Life was not exactly kind to Casey's family, but he was a survivor and made sure his father and little sister were able to also. But they were missing. New York was in complete information blackout, thanks to the Kraang. He wondered if his family was mutated or if they had escaped. Had they gone into hiding out here? Out of state? He shook his head. He did not want to think about this. He began to understand Raph's sudden drive to clean up the barn and he started throwing hay onto the stacks.

After a few hours, Mikey came out with scrambled eggs, toast and another gallon of water.

"Donnie says Leo's putting out fluids," Mikey said, "But his fever is climbing slowly." Raph's fist clenched.

"Donnie's going to try and do an icepack," Mikey continued, "He's happy about …," Mikey scrunched up his brow, "...tissue and organ not failing but wants to do some muscle work to prevent troyphying."

"Atrophy," Raph corrected in a hollow voice, "We'll be done in a few more hours."

Mikey nodded and left. Casey and Raph said nothing as they returned to work. Casey removed his outer shirt and heaved another bale. His stacks were twice his height and he was still barely halfway through

"Why would Mr. O'Neil need so much hay?" Casey grumbled.

"Sell it," Raph said and Casey jumped nearly as high as his bale stacks.

"What are you trying to do, give me heart failure?" Casey snarled.

"Big bad vigilante scared of a turtle?" Raph taunted.

Casey opened his mouth to retort when he noticed the bloodshot eyes watering.

"You okay?" Casey asked.

"Think I'm allergic to this stuff," Raph said, "Feel like a break?"

"Sure," Casey said, "Casey Jones could use a good workout."

"So could I," Raph said, "But I'll have to use you."

Casey punched him good naturedly. The two took positions, punching out at each other and blocking for another hour. Finally, Casey crashed to the floor as Raph flipped him.

"I'm done," Casey said, "Hope you feel better at least."

Raph glared at him. "You let me kick your butt."

"What? No way!" Casey said.

"Don't give me that, Jones," Raph said, "I've seen you last longer fighting Kraang."

"Well, I'm a bit out of shape," Casey said, "Isn't that what we were sparring for?"

Raph continued to glare. Casey knew he didn't believe him, but Raph turned his gaze.

"I've felt better," Raph said, answering the previous question, "Fighting you is better than fighting Donnie or Mikey, but the only one who could give me a challenge was Leo."

"Hey, don't talk like he's gone, man," Casey said, "Leo's tough. He'll pull through."

"And if he doesn't?" Raph asked.

"He will," Casey said, "But that won't ever change how tough the rest of you are."

"I used to think being tough was enough," Raph said, "I really thought muscle was all it took. But now I don't know."

Casey watched as Raph walked slowly back to the house.

A sudden gut-twisting fear filled him for his own family. He grabbed hold of a bale and threw it.

"Casey!"

Casey looked behind him as a shovel full of snow flew into the yard. His little sister stood in the doorway. She was bundled head to toe for outdoors. Only her huge brown eyes could be viewed in her winter pale face.

"What's up, Cami?" Casey asked tiredly.

"Daddy said you gonna take me sledding," she said. She pulled her sled out from behind her and ran up to him. Three feet shorter than her brother, Cami stared up into Casey's flushed face. Casey drew a gloved hand across his sweating brow and frowned.

"Right now?" Casey said, "I'm busy shoveling. It'll be dark by the time we get to the park."

"Please!" Cami said, "I was good at school all day yesterday and all my friends are going."

"Cami, why didn't you tell me about this before I started working on the front walk?" Casey said, "I've got three more walks to do for the neighbors."

Cami looked down and twiddled her mittens. Casey gave a heavy sigh.

"How about going tomorrow?" Casey said, "With the money I earn, we can get hot cocoa too."

"But Mandy is having a party at the park today," Cami said. Casey flinched.

"Mandy," he asked, "As in Mandy Morgan?"

"Yes," Cami said quietly. She looked nervously into his eyes. Casey rolled his eyes skyward.

"Will Nick be there?" Casey asked. Nick Morgan, Mandy's older brother, was on the same hockey team as Casey and had been Casey's best friend since 2nd grade. Cami's downturned face was the only answer he needed.

"Sorry, Cam," Casey said, "No chance."

Cami's eyes pooled with tears.

"Cami, I'm sorry," Casey said, trying to figure out how to comfort the young girl.

"I know," Cami said, "And I should have told you. I just wanted to go so badly."

Casey looked around for any sort of help. The only thing he could see was snow to shovel. Suddenly, Casey got an idea.

"Cami, I've gotta get back at this," Casey said, "How about I at least take you for hot cocoa after I'm done."

Cami nodded sadly and went back inside. Casey waited for the door to shut and ran up the street to a neighbor. After a couple of hours, he went back into the house and knocking on Cami's bedroom door.

"Hey, ready for you cocoa?" he asked. Cami nodded and pulled on her coat. Casey lead her down the hall and out the door. Casey watched as Cami's face when from sad to confused to overjoyed in less than two seconds. Waiting for her was a mound of snow running from one end of the yard to the other. A space was dug to form a bridge which would allow people to walk out.

"For me?" Cami said softly.

"For you and all the kids in the building, if they want?" Casey said. He glanced up at the windows and saw several hopeful faces peering out. Parents were looking on as well. Casey waved a hand to show they could join the fun. Eyes went wide and whipped away from the windows.

"Better get ready," Casey said, "I think you've got a party coming to you."

Cami grinned and ran back inside. A few moments later, she and half a dozen kids were climbing up the makeshift hill and sledding. Parents carried out mugs of hot cocoa for the kids and someone handed Casey a warm drink.

"You done good, boy-o," a lady said as she watched her children slide down the hill. Casey grinned and took a drink of warm apple cider. He grabbed his shovel and threw another pile of snow up.

"Casey," April called, "Are you coming into dinner?"

Casey blinked and looked around. He was lying on the now cleared floor of the barn. His bare arms were scratched and bleeding. He had dirt and hay in his hair.

April poked her head through the barn door. Outside, the day was slowly ending as the first of March sun set.

"You never came in for lunch," April said, "You must be…what happened?"

Casey looked up at her worried face and grinned.

"Just displaying the awesome skills that only Casey Jones can do," he said.

"Well, before we have more displayed, let's get you cleaned up," April said and pushed out the door. The chilly air gave his heated skin chills and bit at the scratches.

"Hey, lemme put my shirt on at least," he said. April smirked.

"Pipe down and move your butt," she said, "I swear Jones, you have no clue how to take care of yourself."

"Probably true," Casey said, "But the job gets done."

"Only downside will be when Raph finds out you didn't leave him any work to do," April said.

"You think he'll be mad?" Casey asked.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll still fix you up afterwards," she replied. Casey came to a dead halt and stared after her.

"You're kidding, right?" Casey said. April kept walking.

"Hey, Red, come on," Casey said, "That's not funny." He tore up the steps. He stopped once he reached the door and glanced behind him. The sun bathed the yard in orange and yellow. Inside, he could hear laughing and the grunting complaint as April delivered the news. And it may have just been his imagination, but he thought he could smell hot cocoa and cider in the breeze.

"I'll see you soon, Cami," Casey whispered, "I have to believe that."

*()()()*

What do you think? Cami is my canon name for Casey's sister, so I guess I sort of own her. This story was inspired by my next door neighbors who build a snow fort in their front yard every winter. They borrow snow from all the yards to make it. I'll see you all next week for chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15 - Nothing

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: I am so sorry about not posting this last week. It wasn't my fault. The insane cold knocked out the power throughout most of my town. It also killed my car battery so I couldn't get to where I needed to go that DID have power. Fortunately, power was back by the next day. For your patience, I will post TWO chapters; think of it as an hour long special. Onto my chapter; I affectionately refer to this as my "Slender Man" chapter. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 15 – Nothing**

In the days since cleaning up the barn, the air had grown steadily warmer. Snow had turned into rain practically overnight and had washed out the remaining snow the warm breezes had not dissolved away.

"I think we can submerge him in water in a couple of weeks," Donnie said, "His cuts are healed and the crack in his shell has sealed really nicely."

"I can't really see it anymore," Mikey said. But they all knew it was a lie. The jagged line that dipped along the outer edge of the shell wasn't easy to ignore, especially with what they had seen. It was not easy to forget what it had looked like a little more than a month ago.

"But the fever won't let up," Raph had said, "We're icing him down, keeping his skin from drying out, so why isn't it helping?"

"It takes time," Donnie said, "He's only been on medication a few days. It's a serious condition. Normally, I'd make up something, but my resources are limited."

"What about that mutagen medicine you've been squawking about?" Raph asked hotly.

"It's still in the works," Donnie said, "I'm trying to rewrite the chemical compound, but I've only got so much of it. We took only what was necessary from the Lair."

"You could have taken more!" Raph snapped, "No one would have faulted you for it."

Donnie winced and was silent. Raph immediately regretted his words. Still, he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Instead, he growled in frustration and left to watch over Leo. Raph sat in the dark of the bedroom. He watched Leo's plastron rise and fall as he took in short, labored breaths. Every few moments, Raph would run a wet sponge over his arms, head and legs as the fever continued to rise and burn at his skin.

"I wish you would wake up," Raph said, "I have no idea what to do."

Leo's only response was a sharp intake of air as fevered dreams caused his eyes to dance behind his lids.

"This isn't about being a leader," Raph said, "Donnie is doing that and he's…he's doing great, even though I'd never admit it. He won't admit it either. But this is…I mean, I can't be a big brother alone."

Raph bowed his head. The night drifted on and he heard the sounds of the rest of the house going about its business before finally settling in to sleep. Raph wondered if he might have an opportunity to sneak downstairs to get something to eat when something caught his eye. The bedroom window looked out over the lawn and towards the woods. The trees were still bare and it gave the whole forest a look of skeletal hands reaching towards heaven in supplication. At the edge of the tree line, a gray figure was strolling in and out of the light of the moon. Raph's eyes narrowed and he leapt through the window, landing nimbly on the ground. Outside, the air was cool, but with the faint scent of green in the air. Raph raced towards the trees as the gray figure continued to move in and out of the light. Raph was so focused on the shape that he didn't even register that it was leading him into the forest. Suddenly the shape of the figure vanished. Raph stopped, breathing heavily and rubbing his chilled arms.

"Where are you?" he said softly. This moonlight poured down through the trees, but Raph wished he had brought a flashlight. He heard a rustling behind him and turned. A rabbit poked out of a bush and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Get lost," Raph said, "Or I'll have four lucky charms."

The rabbit twitched an ear and hopped away. Raph gave one last turn around and growled.

"Better get back," he said. As he turned towards the farmhouse, he saw it. A gray figure standing amongst the trees to his right.

"Hey you!" Raph shouted and took off at a run. The figure seemed to be floating away from him like a mirage. At the back of his mind, he was aware of his feet going numb in the cold. But he kept running. A mist grew around him and he felt the cold creep in around him. The moon disappeared behind a cloud and he was plunged into darkness. Raph stopped and realized he had lost his way.

"Wonderful," Raph said, "Didn't you learn nothing from Casey's little trek in the woods?"

The moon reappeared and lit up the forest. Raph was standing in a clearing at one end and the gray figure was standing at the other end. And between them was Leo.

"LEO!" Raph shouted. Leo was kneeling on the ground in the same familiar position Raph had seen in training exercises. But his eyes were closed and his skin was pale, almost gray.

"Leo?" Raph asked. He looked at the gray figure and pulled out his sai.

"Who are you?" Raph said. The gray figure said nothing. Raph cautiously approached the kneeling Leo.

"Leo," Raph said again, "Are you with me, bro?" He knelt down next to Leo. Leo's eyes opened and Raph saw his eyes were constricted almost completely, his pupils barely the size of a pin. Leo stood and stared at him, but Raph was sure that Leo wasn't seeing him at all or anything around him.

"Raph?" Leo said and his voice had a distant quality to it, "Raph, I can hear you. Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Raph said, "I'm right with you." He grabbed Leo's hand and recoiled at the heat of his skin.

"It's so dark," Leo said, "Where are we?"

"We're in the forest," Raph said, "We're at April's farm upstate."

"New York?" Leo asked.

"It's overrun," Raph said. Leo's eyes went wide.

"Father!" Leo cried, "Where's Master Splinter?"

"Leo," Raph said, "We have to get back to the farmhouse. We're not safe out here."

"Where's Master Splinter," Leo asked again.

"Not here," Raph said, "Let's go back. I'll explain everything."

Raph looked up at the gray shape again. It hadn't moved. Raph straightened up and gave the figure a hard stare. It was dressed in a gray cloak that covered it completely. Raph couldn't even see his face.

"Who are you?" Raph asked.

"Raph, what's going on?" Leo said.

"We're not alone, Leo," Raph said, "Something…someone is with us."

"I can hear it," Leo said after a moment's silence, "It's calling me."

"What?" Raph asked.

"It's calling me to it," Leo said. Leo stood up on shaky legs and smiled.

"It's such a gentle sound," Leo said. He turned and began walking toward the shape.

"Leo, stay back," Raph said, "You don't have your weapons."

"Why would I need my weapons?" Leo asked. Raph looked at the shape in alarm. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Leave him alone!" Raph growled, "You can't take him."

"Raph, it's okay," Leo said, "I'm going to be fine now."

"No!" Raph said, "This isn't right. You've come too far to quit now!"

"I'm tired, Raph," Leo said, "I didn't realize how tired I was until now." The gray shape reached out a long gray arm and seemed to pull Leo toward it.

"Get away from him!" Raph screamed and lunged. The gray shape dissolved in the mist and reappeared next to Leo.

"You aren't going to take him!" Raph screamed, "Nothing will take him!"

Raph slashed out with his sai and the figure dissolved again but did not reappear. Leo sank to the forest floor.

"Leo!" Raph shouted and sat up out of the chair. He was sitting in the same chair with Leo still asleep. Looking around wildly, he realized he had drifted off for about an hour.

"Raph?"

Donnie appeared in the doorway and flipped on the light. Raph squinted against the brightness. April, Casey and Mikey appeared behind Donnie as he entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked, "Is Leo okay?"

"I-I don't know," Raph said, "It was just a bad dream."

Donnie went to check on Leo and frowned.

"He's burning up," Donnie said. He ran quick hands along the length of Leo's prone form and then stood. He turned to look at all of them.

"I'm not surprised," Donnie said, "It's not unusual to see a surge like this. Sometimes when there's a fever like this, it gets worse before it gets better. This could be the last big push before Leo makes a full recovery."

"Or?" April asked. She knew Donnie was hesitating on the next part; she had been in the lab when he had studied this. And although she was still mad at him, she understood he would be unwilling to drop the other proverbial shoe. Donnie looked at her and sighed.

"It could also mean that Leo's just about to go," Donnie said slowly. Mikey gasped and Casey gripped the smaller turtle's shell. Raph stared at Donnie and then sank back in the chair. He looked at his brother's sleeping form and was sure he saw the same gray shape standing beside the bed, watching and waiting.

To Be Continued…

Next chapter will be up in a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16 - Or?

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and all organizations associated with said names. This is non-profit.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exile**  
>by BrownEyedBirdie<p>

Author's Note: Here is part 2. This will complete another arc in the story. The remaining chapters are going to be a bit more one shot stories, but they're also going to wrap up some questions people have had. I've gotten a few PM from people who've had ideas they've wanted to see added and I'm glad to see so many had the same questions as me. So, what remains now is to wrap up one or two big story plots and start winding down for the approach of spring. Weiterlesen!

**Chapter 16 – Or…?**

Donnie sat with Raph beside the bed. He listened as Raph explained his dream, all the while watching Leo closely. Mikey stood in the doorway.

"Well, it's an interesting dream," Donnie said, "Probably brought on by stress."

"I think it's more than a dream," Mikey said, "Believe me, I know about dreams."

"Mikey, we've got a very real problem," Donnie said, "With Leo in this critical stage, he could go either way. We can't focus on some gaseous cloud Raph dreamt about. "

"Shhh," Mikey said, "Don't make the spirit of sickness mad."

"Spirit of sickness, Mikey?" Raph asked doubtfully.

"Master Splinter used to tell stories about spirits of illness infecting a person and turning all loco," Mikey said, "The spirit won't hurt Leo if we don't try to make the spirit feel offended or scared."

"Those are just stories," Donnie said, "We're dealing with medical science."

"Maybe it's both," Mikey said, "Come on, we're four mutated turtles with learned ninjitsu from a rat ninja master. Are you seriously going to not even consider it?"

Raph and Donnie looked at each other. Mikey gave a huff and threw himself in the corner of the room, his face scrunched in a pout. Donnie turned his attention to Leo completely. Not much had changed. Leo's breathing was still short and a rattle in his chest had begun to develop.

"I can see if the medicine we got mixed with some of that retromutagen can help," Donnie said, "But the rest is on Leo now."

Raph and Mikey bowed their heads sadly. A gentle tapping on the door caused them all to look up. April was standing in the door way, holding a tray with three cups of hot soup.

"Casey and I fixed some soup for everyone," April said, "And a bowl of broth for Leo."

"I'm going out to the barn to try and work up something for Leo," Donnie said. He moved to pass April but she held out a cup of soup and held it to his plastron. She gave him a level gaze and Donnie met it without flinching. Then he took the bowl and left the room. April gave Mikey and Raph a cup each and went back downstairs.

"Mikey," Raph said, "Help me get Leo cleaned up. Donnie could be awhile."

Mikey nodded, though he still worse a pout.

Donnie shivered slightly as a breeze drifted through the barn. He stood up and went to the oil drum where a fire was crackling merrily. He warmed his hands over the flames and tossed in another handful of sticks. He glanced at the table where he had been working. There were crushed pills and test tubes of failed retromutagen on the table. Donnie sighed.

"I wish I knew how to make this work," Donnie said, "The answers got to be there. Why can't I find it?"

Donnie sat back down and stared at his notes. The closest formula he had found had only done half the job. There was a component missing and he couldn't think of it.

"Think, Donatello," he said, "The retromutagen took the mutagen itself but also required an opposing mutagenic force. What's the opposite here?"

Donnie laid his head on the table in thought. The sound of the fire crackling and spitting filled his head.

_"Leo, come take a look at this!" young Raph called. Donnie didn't turn his head but his face grew hot as he moved slowly. At 8 years old, Donnie was already at least two feet taller than his brothers. This resulted in more than one clumsy fall and a round of jeering from Raph. Splinter had decided that Donnie could benefit from a specific training style, tai chi._

_ "Donatello," Splinter said calmly, "Focus your attention on your movements. Do not let yourself be distracted."_

_ Donnie sighed and began to move again. The tai chi exercise was something he was embarrassed about. He'd seen older people doing similar exercises on TV._

_ "I'll go make you some tea, Donnie," Mikey laughed, "You'll want something warm before your afternoon nap."_

_ Donnie stumbled in a move and laid spread eagle on dojo floor. Raph and Mikey burst into laughter. Splinter moved in silence and pinched the back of Raph's and Mikey's necks._

_ "That is enough," he said, "If you have so much energy, I suggest you also do some training. 50 flips now!"_

_ Mikey and Raph groaned but complied. Splinter lead them out of the room as Donnie stood again. Leo stood in the doorway, watching as Donnie began to move again. _

_ "Can I make a suggestion?" Leo asked. Donnie stopped and bowed his head._

_ "Why not?" Donnie said, "Everyone else has."_

_ Leo moved to face him and put his hands up._

_ "Do them again," Leo said, "Only this time, push into my hands. That way, I'm your opposing force."_

_ Donnie looked confused._

_ "Weren't you the one who said physics was all about matter being in motion?" Leo asked._

_ Donnie grinned and positioned himself. The first move caught in Leo's hand and Donnie felt the firm grip stop him from losing his balance. Leo grinned. _

_ "That's the balance," Leo said. Donnie gave a big, gap-toothed smile._

Donnie's head snapped up and his eyes were wide.

"That's it!" he cried.

Mikey sat with Raph in the room. Raph was staring hard at Leo and Mikey wondered if he was trying to stare the spirit down. Mikey had always loved scary stories, even if they hadn't exactly loved him. And Splinter's stories of the spirit world always fascinated the ghost hunter in Mikey.

"I wish I could see what you see," Mikey said. Raph blinked but didn't look away.

"It's not fun seeing something like this," Raph said, "But it's worse having someone pretend like they believe you."

"I believe you," Mikey said. Raph nodded and smiled wryly.

"If it were me, I'm not sure I would have," he said. Mikey thought about that a moment.

"Well, why would you," Mikey said, "It's not like you guys usually do."

Donnie came bursting into the room before Raph could answer.

"I did it!" he cried and practically cart wheeled into the bedroom. Mikey and Raph watched as Donnie inserted the line into Leo's mouth. Much like the air filer devices used in Dimension X, instead of air filtering into the lungs, the medicine would filter throughout his body and restore cells.

"This isn't a final batch," Donnie said, "It's only what Leo needs right now. There'll have to be other modifications but for now, we have this one."

"What's in it?" Raph asked. Donnie held up a needle. Raph cringed.

"Leo isn't responding to the medication because the damage he took from Shredder and his freak show was so extensive," Donnie said, "It's actually started to degrade his mutagenetic code."

"When I made the retromutagen," Donnie continued, "I used a source that was opposite of the mutagen to serve as the catalyst to reverse the genetic code of the subatomic layers…"

"English, D!" Mikey shouted. Donnie glared grumpily at Mikey.

"We're rebuilding his mutagenic code," Donnie said, "We're remutating his genes."

"So what's the needle for?" Mikey asked, starting to show the same nervous shifty gaze as Raph. Donnie held up his left arm to show the cotton swab over his vein.

"We're the only other three who share the same genetic code," Donnie answered, "It would have been better to use Splinter since he was technically the progenitor of our genes. But if all three of us do it, we can increase his chances."

Mikey and Raph looked nervously at each other. Finally, Raph held out his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. Mikey did the same. Donnie proved to be a smooth hand with a needle and there was only the slightest pinch as it entered. Donnie added their blood to the mutagen and waited. At last, it turned a marble green and teal color and Donnie gave a satisfied whoop.

"Help Leo sit up a bit," Donnie said. Raph turned and blink in fright. The gray shape, hanging like a mist over Leo, was back.

"What's the matter, bro?" Mikey asked. He saw Raph's face go nearly white with fear and guessed what had happened.

"Don't let it scare you, Raph," Mikey said, "It won't hurt him unless it feels threatened."

"What are you two talking about?" Donnie asked.

"That-that thing is back," Raph said, "Can't you see it?"

Donnie looked over at Leo. His chest rose and fell in shallow motions, as though something were pressing down hard on him.

"There's nothing there," Donnie said, "Sit him up."

"If we move, we'll irritate it," Raph said. Donnie frowned.

"The longer we wait, the worse Leo will get," he said, "And that terrifies me more than any spirit."

Raph watched as Donnie propped Leo up against his leg. The gray shape floated and moved around both turtles, but nothing happened. Raph couldn't move as he watched it take shape.

"Can you see it?" Mikey asked. Raph nodded. Slowly, it began to grow solid. It placed two gentle hands over Leo's chest and rubbed them in soothing circles as Donnie watched the medicine drip in.

"I don't think it's trying to get Leo sick," Raph said at last, "I think it's trying to help."

Donnie didn't respond but even he couldn't ignore the sense of warm hands gently squeezing his knuckles. It was an almost motherly feeling.

The gray shape looked at Raph and Mikey from under the gray cloak. The face was all too familiar, known from the photo their father kept so dear to his heart.

"Tang Shen," Raph whispered. Donnie looked up.

"What?" he asked. His answer came quickly as Tang Shen, finally became visible in the room as the sunlight poured in. A breeze floated in from the open window and it filled the room with the smell of spring.

"Mother?" Mikey sniffed. She smiled and held out her arms as though to embrace them all.

"My sons," she said, "Your brother will be fine. He is strong and full of life. You will continue to grow and find strength together as a family."

Donnie gently laid Leo back into the pillows as the last of the medicine was poured into the filter.

"You will save the city," Tang Shen continued, "You will save Miwa and restore all that has been lost to us." Tang Shen looked at each Turtle in turn and held them in her gaze.

"Raphael," she said, "Forgive me for the fear I created from our first encounter. Do not let your strength keep you from drawing from your brothers'. A time is coming when you will need their strength to lift you up."

"Michelangelo, I know your dreams and how they fill you with dread," Tang Shen said to her youngest, "But they teach lessons that you will need to find peace again."

"Donatello," Tang Shen said, "You have taken up a heavy mantle as leader. And you wear it well. You are not alone and you are not at fault. You must allow your heart to be open again."

Tang Shen knelt beside the bed and stroked Leo's face. As she did, the skin slowly grew greener and a look of peace crept over his features. Leo was sleeping. And it was a real sleep, deep and full of healing.

"So much has happened," Tang Shen whispered, "And so much more will happen. Do not give up."

"None of you must give up," Tang Shen said, her voice filling the room with motherly love and compassion.

"Mother, please stay," Raph said, sounding so unlike himself that Mikey and Donnie had to look to make sure it was indeed their brother. Tang Shen only smiled.

"Take care of my sweet Miwa," she said, "Bring honor back to the Hamato clan and to your father's name."

She began to grow fainter, like fog being burned away by the sun.

"I love you all, my sons," Tang Shen said. She faded away from sight.

Every eye was tearful, but still happy. Donnie wiped his cheek and looked at Leo.

"Hey, look," he said. Leo's breathing was steady and the rattle was gone.

"Was it the medicine or Tang Shen?" Mikey asked.

"I think it was a bit of both," Raph said, "But let's not count Leo out of this either."

"He's still fighting," Donnie said, "And we have to fight too."

Several hours later, April knocked on the door. Raph was sitting in the chair, watching Leo as he slept. Donnie and Mikey had fallen asleep on the floor under blankets.

"Is Leo still doing badly?" April asked Raph, "Or…?"

"Or," Raph said with a smile, "A great big 'Or.'"

*()()()*

There you go! Leo is on the road to recovery. But because this is the three month Leo has spent asleep, he's not getting up yet. Remember, this is all Donnie and Leo talking as Donnie shares with Leo what's been going on. Chapter 17 will be up next week. See you then.


End file.
